


“Prince of Wolves - Vilku kunigaikstis”

by UnknownMusing



Series: "The trembling string of a taut bow" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on Princess Mononoke, F/F, Hunter Hannibal, King Mason Verger, Lady Margot Verger, Lady-in-waiting Alana Bloom, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Other, Slow Romance, Will is of legal age in this fic, Wolf-like Will Graham, do not copy to another site, rest of characters explained in fic on what their roles are, scent-marking, set in sort of Feudal-like Japan era, sexual feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: In Ancient times the harmony that humans, animals and gods had enjoyed has began to crumble, due to unforeseen events.  Hannibal Lecter - member of the Hunter's Guild - during his travels, is asked by King Mason Verger to head to the Northern Lands to get rid of the Prince of Wolves who is attacking his kingdom and so begins a journey into the unknown where Hannibal discovers far more than he expected.





	1. A Surprise for Readers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts), [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts), [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [Sanity_is_hard_to_keep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanity_is_hard_to_keep/gifts), [grantairess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/gifts), [reading_in_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_in_moonlight/gifts), [RageSloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts), [BecksCosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksCosmos/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts), [Lightofonesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/gifts), [itsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanvid was created the very delightful teddybat24 on Tumblr and was inspired by the Prince of Wolves fic.

<https://youtu.be/3p7VxdOK4-Y>

  


  



	2. Prologue - "Let me Tell you a Tale from Ancient Times"

There is a Tale told by old Storytellers when fires are lit, and everyone is settled for the night about a Hunter from a distant land and a feral child of the _Lupin_ he met one heavy winter in the lands of the North – where the Spirit of the that Forest, the _Ravenstag_ dwells – when given a task by the vile King Mason Verger to find the child and kill it, while bringing him the head of the creature from Ancient times.

It is said Mason came into power by overthrowing the previous King – Jack Crawford – and his Queen – Bella or Phyllis – and it is unknown what happened to those kind people, because you dear Travellers who come to sit by my fire to hear this Tale have yet to hear how it all began.

Our Tale first begins in the land of Wolf-trap, Virginia where due to unforeseen consequences a pregnant woman bearing a child within her womb leaves behind a place where she was born and raised as behind her in the far distance a great fire burns the woodland causing animals living in it to run alongside her horse as the flames black out the skies.

Choking out a multitude of stars that shine like path and leaving yet only one shining in the sky – a bright single star that would change the child’s life within her womb as the legacy of Wolftrap dissolved in ash and wind.

* * *

** 12 MONTHS LATER  **

** Baltimore, Maryland – the former Kingdom of the Missing King Crawford **

_Despair._

_Pestilence._

_Starvation._

Depressed souls who head’s hang with the weight of oppression as Hannibal Lecter – Hunter, member of the Hunter’s Guild – and unknown to many in who he was in this country keeps the hood of his long cloak up as he walks through the muddy streets with his horse – Cersai – of Baltimore, Maryland remembering when it had been under King Crawford’s gentle rule.

The street had been vibrant hive of activity: festivals, market stalls bursting with the hustle and bustle of market stallers shouting their wares to people in the streets, while children ran about with windmills and kites.

That was gone: in place now due to Mason taking reign the colour and vibrancy had been drained to monochrome grey and inky black, while faces have become hardened like stone; children are weak and starving beg for scraps at what has now become Mason’s palace from the kitchens only to never get enough and adults have become suspicious of any stranger no matter where they came from.

Neighbour becomes pitted against neighbour, not trusting them at all for any help at all even when the Plague sickness comes and affects either both or one of them as Hannibal passes some Plague doctors standing near a _Condemned house_ talking in whispers – like snakes slithering across each-other to keep warm – wearing the long white beaks like that of a crow or raven beak then turn their beaked gaze towards him.

Watching him walking up to King Verger’s castle, a grotesque building hewn from blood-red rock and spiked turrets where the remnants of people who displeased Mason Verger hang from indicating to all below if they disobeyed this was what would happen. Guards in armour patrolled the battlements.

Hearing the bellowing noise of large bull oxen’s and rumbling of a carriage makes him step out of the way with Cersai seeing in fact it is Slave Carriage bearing within poor, frightened souls bound in chains of iron and steel. Their heads hung down in dejection, while rags of cloth barely cover their modesty as it large wheels splash up the foul mud of that for centuries during Mason’s reign has had all manner of traffic go through it.

What makes his _Inner Predator_ within Hannibal want to get rid of Mason if he weren’t controlled by the _Hunter’s Code and Contract_ is the fact the prisoners that been in the Slave Carriage as it heads within the castle – were children. Some of them younger like his darling sister Mischa who been murdered in his homeland when he been only a child of 17 years of age by a rogue general who had overthrown his father – Lord Dvaras – had heard rumours about Mason having certain particular tastes and that was he liked young children – female or male even.

The three Plague Doctors, who have followed him he can sense are still watching him wondering why a foreign stranger has come to such a desolate bleak place where even the strange _Plague,_ Hannibal had seen affecting people in other places he had travelled through and the grief it had brought countless families.

“ _Mister? Mister? Please any…. spare coins to spare?”_

A small voice says, drawing him out of the haze he in and looking down sees it a group of orphaned urchins – their cheeks hollowed in by hunger; eyes bloodshot and bags under them; hair unkempt and unwashed as patchwork rags cover their modesty – and shakes his head at them, having his money pouch already stolen in another town he had passed through. Slapping down greedy hands when they reach for his crossbow on his back, plus dagger and sword hidden by his long cloak.

“Cease that. There not for children to play with. Understand me?” He chides them, making them resist what they are doing, and nod meekly followed by still staying close to him when suddenly a snide leering almost voice shouts at them “BEGONE YOU LITTLE VARMINTS!!! GET!! GO ON!!!” revealing to Hannibal’s displeasure another lacky of Mason’s – Garrett Jacob Hobbs, Captain of the Guards and downright leech-of-a-man – who kicks one the urchins out the way.

They met before, when the man had tried to join the Hunter’s Guild and now sneers at him even when Hannibal reaches into his saddle bag to pull out the _Hunter’s Code and Contract_ – which all Hunter’s sweared to with a _Blood oath_ – then spits heavily, managing to aim it close to Hannibal who just keeps a calm composure.

He couldn’t let the _Inner Predator_ in him loose just yet.

It wasn’t the right……time for it.

* * *

Now in the Household of the Verger Royal Family: there is Mason Verger, a vile man with no good soul in him causing more torment and ruining people lives than in actually helping them; there is his sister Lady Margot – a young woman of 35 years of age, who is also sadly one of those people that is tormented by her brother behind locked doors and wishes she could be free of him; while there is her Lady-in-waiting Alana Bloom – a simple country girl with strong heart and fierce loyalty to her mistress.

The servants are: Peter Bernadone – a stable-lad who a cares for the horses for King Mason, though is strongly controlled by a sadistic Lord Clark Ingram; Francis Dolerhyde, the Blacksmith who fashions all the weapons and armour and stays with his adopted little blind girl of seven years of age Reba McClane – who’s father and mother are unknown as she was abandoned at early age and find by Francis as a baby among some bed of heather in the once fertile forests around Baltimore, Maryland; the scholar/ jesters of the Court are Brian Zeller, Beverly Katz and Jimmy Price who Mason uses when he puts on big parties to celebrate certain events and finally Lady Bedelia Du Maurier – rumoured to run the Brothel houses in the seediest parts of Baltimore, Maryland and is known as the Verger’s Tax Collector.

Hmm, yes?

Oh, you want to hear of what lies beyond this place.

Well that is…. the Northern land as far as the crow can fly to it or a horse can travel to it. Not that I’ve tried to travel there myself.

Tall mountain-scapes of tall-peaked mountains dusted with coatings of fine, crisp snow and swathes of large coniferous and deciduous trees that spread outwards to reach to them and waterfalls made from glaciers tumble downwards to form meandering rivers that spread across the strange land like arteries of a giant’s arm and gentle, bubbling streams or of becoming just deep pools of gleaming water that waterfalls just endlessly pour into them.

Autumn there brings a multi-hue of soft oranges, yellows, reds and lilacs and wildlife is ever abundant from all creatures great and small, while _Ancient Text_ tells of how large Beast Gods roamed the forest and the Spirit of the Forest – the _Ravenstag_ – watched over all.

It is said the creature possesses the body of a stag, a coat of lustrous Raven’s feathers and a thicket of antler’s that are larger a normal stag’s antlers.

But that is only myth told from the _Ancient Text_ as no-one has ever seen this creature described and yet, it is what Mason fears for some reason.

You ask me why?

It is believed because of Prophesy told to him by a mysterious cloaked figure wearing robes of sea bluish-green and holding a stuff, bearing the carving of Raven that is why. And hear is thus:

_Neither Human or even a man_

_When the Crescent moon doth shine and become full_

_Turning crimson like spilled blood in the inky, black sky_

_Come will something that will tear and ravage you asunder_

_It will break your stone you surround yourself with_

_Bellow out it’s war cry like the horn of a Carnyx_

_And pierce you to the very throne you defiled_

_Beware the golden eyes in the night._

Now that I have started off this Tale, let’s us travel to another place – the Northern Land where we will shall find out what happened to the young man from the Wolftrap Legacy that many had believed had faded into the histories of time to be forgotten for eternity.


	3. A meeting in the Forest Between a Hunter and a Feral Wolf-Child

A multitude of stars shines brightly in the night-sky, while under the canopy of tall coniferous trees bearing on their fir branches white, undisturbed snow and on a perch of a half-destroyed old tree – that had been hit by lightning – sweeps off into the night on silent wings.

A ghostly white shadow among the inky blackness, while slowly golden eyes appear from the gloom as they step slowly into the moonlight now streaming through the canopy above – a pack of wolves, a family.

There is a difference – on the back of one of the Mother Alpha Wolf – last of the remaining _Ancient Beasts of the Wolf Clan_ – is a young man, gripping her fur mixed with silvery highlights.

While in front, keeping an eye out for dangers are his wolf-brother’s – three of them – and his Wolf-sister, who walks close by. Their names in Ancient are stated thus: Murasaki Kushina – the Alpha Mother, remaining _Ancient Beast of the Wolf Clan;_ daughter Murasaki Chiyoh; and the three sons Murasaki Ashisaki, Keito and Hiharo.

They are Will’s family, after his mother Lady Cassia - Othelia who had given birth to him in this forest one heavy winter night soon afterwards weakened by hunger and trying to survive while grieving the loss of her husband – Lord Orilivano – who unknown to her at the time of when he been a small child had been bitten by rogue Wolf – so passing on the curse onto his only son – Will.

Will knows nothing of his heritage or even where he comes from. He believes his real mother is Murasaki Kushina and knows nothing of what the birthmark on his shoulder means.

“O’kaasan, where are we going?” He asks her in the language of the Wolves – that she had taught him, and she answers in her deep soft voice. “It’s a surprise, my dear little one.”

Will smiles at that. Being with his Wolf-mother, brothers and sisters he knows nothing of the Human beyond the forest he was born in and has not seen another human ever in his life.

His real mother unbeknownst to him is buried in wooden glade, where only the Spirit of the Forest – _The Ravenstag_ – knows where. He remembers one autumn with the leaves spiralling and dancing down onto the forest floor he seen the beautiful creature with a lustrous coat of raven’s feathers ruffling gently in the breeze as it grazed with some deer then it was gone.

Chiyoh, who had gone off soon comes up beside and hands him a branch bearing some succulent edible berries from a winter food storage hole that been made last winter and taking it with one hand, scratches her behind her ear to thank her for it.

Keito – the second youngest of Murasaki Kushina’s Wolf cubs about the same age as Will – comes up, nipping her ear playfully soon making them both bound forwards in front of the others, making Will laugh happily at the sight in front of him.

If only he knew at the time in the Kingdom of Mason Verger, a Hunter would soon be arriving in the forest he lived in and would change his life forever.

* * *

****

The mountain-passes that separate the Kingdom of Mason Verger from the Northern Forest, where the _Ravenstag_ is to dwell is a Border pass patrolled by four guards – Tobias Budge, Matthew Brown, Abel Gideon and the reluctant Frederick Chilton – who control who goes through to the other side.

Coming up the carved path in the mountainside, while heavy rain falls down causing some parts of the cliff-face to become waterfalls of murky water that tumble down into the misty abyss below, he sees a Raven flying overhead – it’s beady gaze looking down at him – and continuing head up the path, soon sees a groove hollowed by years of intense weathering going over it until it finally hollowed out a pass.

During King Crawford’s reign with his kind permission people could come and go often escorted by himself and the Queen to show the beautiful land beyond the pass then it all changed when King Mason Verger took control and changed the rule so that only a handle of people he chose could enter the pass if they were acceptable and reliable in the tasks he gave them.

Slipping off the horse, he heads to stone-carved hut shaped like large dome to within, where Frederick Chilton – one of the four Border Pass Guards who rather be somewhere else – lifts his head up from making notes to see who has come in then takes the Sealed Pass signed by King Mason from Hannibal.

Hannibal lowering his hood of his long cloak, heads back over to his horse to check she is alright at the sametime the other three Border Pass guards appear, coming into the large stone-carved dome wearing hides of animals to disguise their scent from when they go through the pass and hunt in the land beyond it.

“Chilton, who is this _Silver-fox_ of a foreigner?” One of them – Abel Gideon – a rude, boorish brute of man wishing like Chilton to be somewhere else – like for example the whorehouses of sin, greed and lust rumoured to be run by Lady Bedelia Du Maurier.

“A Hunter, dear Gideon. He has been given a Border Pass by King Verger to enter that accursed land.” Another man speaks – Tobias Budge, once a former member of the _Hunter’s Guild_ until leaving for unknown reasons – who know considered Hunters like Hannibal to be just worthless scum in it for the money they would get from the job.

Hannibal notices the third Border Pass guard is a young man, with his hands crossed over his chest while leaning nonchantly against the stone-carved dome wall with one leg up on it watching him with certain look. He would have to keep an eye out on this one. Something about the gaze indicated a hidden personality the other three men didn’t know about and was something Hannibal had experience with

Having a hidden personality of his own.

* * *

It is in the middle of the night, the rain has ceased outside until leaving only pools of water on the ground in some places as Hannibal silently leaves behind the four sleeping Border Pass Guards and heads quietly to the Pass, where for the moment he soon swears he sees ghostly figure of a child – looking almost like his darling sister Mischa – then getting up into the saddle of his horse, indicates with soft click of his tongue for it to start going through the pass.

It is eerily quiet, with the wind-weathered pass looking like it is leaning in towards any travellers who come into the Pass then finally he reaches the other side to come upon a sight that has been untouched ever since Mason’s reign: large swathes of coniferous and deciduous trees spreading outwards towards towering mountains that jut out like sharp ragged teeth in the clouds of mist that surround them.

A strange sense of calm descends on Hannibal. Never has he seen such a pristine, beautiful place where Humans who once remember King Crawford’s gentle rule now fear to tread in case they incur the wrath of the now King Mason.

Slowly he begins to descend the carved path leading to the very bottom of the valley where the _Ancient Beasts_ were still rumoured to roam and the Spirit of the Forest – _the Ravenstag_ – was said to dwell.

* * *

“O’kaasan, what’s wrong?” Will asks, when Murasaki Kushina comes to halt at the large river – Kahaku – where glacial boulders covered in moss, lichen and tiny moths lay within the refreshing water that comes from the mountains in the far distance.

“Man!!!? We must leave!!!?” Come my children.” She replies to him, while Will finds himself gripping her fur more tightly and looks around at the trees that cover both sides of the large flowing river that goes through the forest and out towards the ocean.

Listening attentively, Will uses his special skill he had to block out all other noises and slips his eyes close to immerse himself fully. He soon hears a steady heartbeat coming from the “ _Man”_ as the strange creature his O’kaasan had called the strange creature.

He wondered:

_Why had they come here to where he lived?_

_What purpose had brought them here?_

Warning growls - bring him out of those internal questions - coming from his other siblings, making him shoot his eyes open seeing watching through some gaps of broken trees that have fallen into the large river at some point.

Until it managed to build a dam of sorts. The “ _Man”_ who soon moves from his watching point, gets up onto the broken branches and clambering over them begins to wade through the water towards them until stopping in the middle of the large river.

“Speak Human. You have come into our Forest with some purpose. Why?” Will hears his O’kaasan growling with her fangs bared in warning, while he slips off her back and keeps close to her.

Noticing how the strange “ _Man’s”_ maroon eyes stare at him – like they could stare deeply into his soul – and before he even is thinking he is front of them, while they stay still as he starts to pad around them.

Inhaling every mixture of scent coming from the strange “ _Man”_ \- all unrecognisable and unidentifiable – then bringing his hands up to their shoulders, pushes the strange creature to kneel on both knees so their eye-level.

* * *

Hannibal now kneeling on both his knees in the water of the large river, stays still when the young man – no doubt in his mind the remaining heir of the Wolftrap Legacy – leans close to his cheek inhaling deeply with curiosity at what is he to them.

He knows if he makes a wrong move, four wolves and a one of them an _Ancient Beast_ described in _Ancient Texts_ saying to have existed in this forest, could easily tear him to a bloodied mess.

Keeping his hands still by resting them on his lap, Hannibal doesn’t even flinch when a moist, warm tongue licks his ear to test his reaction and moves to the other – almost like the young man is starting to scent-mark him – then pulls back slightly giving him a look that means he must reciprocate.

Leaning close to the young man’s ear, he brings out his tongue to lick softly – wishing deep also he could take hold of the young man, but he doesn’t – and when finishes scent-marking the other in the way he been indicated then goes back to staying still to feel his cheeks grabbed hold of.

This forces him to tilt his head backwards, where soon sharp teeth or fangs – he can’t tell just yet – bite into his skin – not tearing but marking – drawing some blood as the action of it makes him gasp breathlessly.

Feeling his eyes flutter close, his hands come nearly up to take hold of the young man when a twig snapping underfoot breaks the gentle peace and calm and lowering his head after feeling he is suddenly his now alone sees the young man and the Wolves have left.

Another presence though makes him turn his face to look down the large river, seeing a sight he would never forget even until his and the young man’s tale had faded into history.

A lustrous coat made of Raven’s feathers, gleaming in the soft moonlight from above and antlers that seem to Hannibal’s mind extend to the very heavens then it tilts it’s head backwards bellowing heavily. It’s breath rising like fine mist into the cold, night air.


	4. "I want you...as my Mate."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More will be coming soon. Please leave a comment after you have read the three chapters on what you think so far. I'm also writing this up on paper as well as typing it across, hence why I'm saying more will be coming soon.

After finding a large hollow of a giant tree that has managed over years of growing in cliff-face until it’s large roots within have hollowed out some form of cave, Hannibal now sits up against one of large roots, twisted slightly as the tree which had been growing searched for water and nutrients.

On the cave wall are _Ancient Markings of Forebearers_ who once in _Ancient Times_ had lived in the forest with harmony with the _Ancient Beasts_ illuminated by the makeshift fire he has made, while on makeshift some meat – rabbit – is being slowly roasted on a makeshift spit made from twigs.

He is calmly sketching with some charcoal a drawing of the young man with the wolves he had met – paying attention to the soft details of the youthful face and soft kissable lips – into an old drawing paper sketchpad and smiles softly when he senses a presence entering the cave.

Hannibal knows who it is and finishing off the final touches, gently closes the sketchpad to place it to one side then reaching forwards turns the makeshift spit so the meat is thoroughly cooked hearing the young man pad up to him.

Lowering his hands to his lap, after doing that task he turns slightly to face the young man with sea bluish-green eyes – deep pools of that colour that remind him of clear pools of water with sunlight filtering down from canopy of trees to shine down on them – curious and intrigued in what will happen next.

The young man still on his hands and knees, while wearing a lace white tunic of sorts and black breeches – which must have been stolen to make what he wears now – reaches for one of Hannibal’s hands. Taking hold of it, while he forgets how to breathe at the feel of tempting kissable lips brush against his wrist’s pulse followed by hint of fangs.

“Something wrong, my _Love?”_ He asks, before he can correct himself because they’re not Lovers and yet, he couldn’t deny the attraction he was starting to develop for this feral Wolf-Child with curly-brown locks and something else within him he just couldn’t explain what.

“No, just the way you look at me.” The young man replies to him, lifting his head with his eyes closed at first, while stilling holding Hannibal’s wrist as Hannibal finds himself stroking the young man’s delicate cheekbone with feather light touches.

This makes the young man flutter his eyes open, revealing those beautiful eyes when he goes to move his hand away to sort the makeshift spit, so the meat doesn’t burn scorching him with such heat from that look, Hannibal can feel himself slowly becoming aroused then composes himself only just, asks the question.

“How do I look to you?” making the young man smile at him, replying with “As if you were deciding whether or not to eat me. Not that I’m adverse to the idea.” then goes back to nuzzling Hannibal’s wrist as Hannibal starts to feel conflicted by what has been said to him.

It was true, he had a darker side to after tortured in his own homeland by the rogue General – Vladimir Grutas – who overthrown his father and in front of his very young eyes at 17 years of age had taken his little baby sister away, while Gruta’s men took great relish and pleasure in violating his body again and again until he been forced to accept he would starve if he did not eat the food they gave him.

Then to his ultimate horror happened to him, they brought him food and due to his weakened state Hannibal had eaten it then afterwards had discovered the food had been his own sister – slaughtered for meat.

Anger had risen in him, while he soon killed the men who had murdered his sister and as the years went by when he travelled to the land King Mason owned after overthrowing King Crawford in the shadows of alleyways and underground caverns he was given another name “ _The Chesapeake Ripper”_ \- based on the mythological monster the _Wendigo_ from _Ancient Texts_ who ate the flesh of man.

Coming out of the harsh, cold memory he locks it away in the oubliettes of his _Mind Palace_ and slips his hand away to check the meat on the makeshift spit – finding it is ready to eat – then taking it off the holder, rips some of the meat off and holds it out to the young man.

Sea bluish-green eyes flick to the meat and to him than back to the meat, while Hannibal sighs softly and states. “It’s not poisoned. See.” tearing the meat piece in two then eating it to show to the young man it is only rabbit meat with some wild rosemary he found growing near the cave sprinkled on top.

The young man leans upwards though taking the other half of the meat from his fingers and placing it in his mouth soon presses his lips against Hannibal’s causing him to stiffen slightly then fully relaxing, opens his mouth as the meat is soon shared between them through their mouth’s.

He finds himself starting to breathe heavily through both his nostrils, changing position each time when a warm, moist tongue laps against his and starts to entwine as they keep on eating the rabbit meat between themselves then before he is even thinking of what he is doing, Hannibal has soon pinned the feral Wolf-child to the cave floor on his blanket – he had laid out from his traveling kit - and yet, keeps his hands either side of the young man’s head.

Both are breathing heavily, while he can feel soft hands start to unlace his clothes and pulls back heavily only to soon arch slightly with a breathless hitched gasp when feels the young man leans up to bite one of his nipples through the fabric of his crème-white tunic at the sametime twisting the other nipple, so it rises and peaks under those ministrations.

His hands begin to scar into the cave floor slightly as he un-arches his back and leans over the young man still gasping breathlessly as between his thighs in the confines of breeches, Hannibal can feel the tightening pressure indicating he is slowly becoming aroused and needs to release it one way or another then moves his head back down to kiss the young man again, needing to distract himself from it.

A hand clawing down his shoulder – sharp and lethal feeling to his skin – causes him to groan heavily in machoistic pleasure as it draws some blood in the process, while a sly soft hand soon slips between his thighs to cup him through his breeches heavily and starts to unlace him teasingly slow it makes move his lips away to pant heavily in the young man’s ear.

_“If…. you don’t hurry. I won’t last much longer.”_

_“Don’t worry….I plan to extend this for very long indeed, Hunter.”_

_“Not….haaa….You wee minx!!!?....not Hunter, but Hannibal.”_

_“Hannibal….….hmm…then evidently I should tell you mine.”_

_“Yes…. ahhh!!...Oh, there, you wee minx!!!”_

_“Will, my name is Will.”_

Hannibal wonders how long he can last, while Will now slips downwards, and he find himself flinging his head backwards crying out heavily when he finds himself swallowed down into moist, hot mouth then slipping his hands downwards grips the young man’s head to hold it closer to his groin, watching the sleek curly brown head start to bob back and forth between his thighs.

His mouth agape, he finds himself fisting his hands into the blanket for support as slick, slurp noises and breathless moans, gasps, pants and whimpers fill the cave then he tenses heavily, heart pounding heavily against ribcage feeling himself cup the young man’s cheek to stroke it as the sinful moist, hot mouth swallows down his release.

Soon Hannibal falls backwards to land slightly on the tree root and his travelling pack then whimpers from overstimulation when he is forced to experience another orgasm, while the young man has managed to slip his clothes off fully leaving him only in his crème-white tunic and lace breeches wide open to fully expose him.

“Enough…. Will…Enough!!!......I…want you!!” He gasps out, chest heaving heavily with laboured gasps making the young man raise his head, some remnants of Hannibal’s seed still on his lips and crawls up to him to look at him.

_“You want….me?”_

_“Is that so much to ask of you?”_

_“No…..I want you as well, Hannibal. I want you…..as my…. **Mate.”**_

* * *

_“No…...I want you as well, Hannibal. I want you…...as my…. **Mate.”**_

Those words echo and re-echo in Hannibal’s mind, while hands begin to peel of clothes until both are free of them as maroon eyes soon look downwards at a beautiful unblemished and un-marked body then the young man rolls into his back, getting up onto his hands and knees.

Dipping his spine in such a way, it shows the perfect curve of it and willing his heart to stop thudding against his ribcage gets over Will to fully mount him at the sametime slipping his hands down the young man’s sides to grip his hips then bends his head down to gently kiss the nape of his soon-to-be-lover.

Inhaling the natural scent of him, making Will turn to nuzzle his nose against his affectionally and stroking his cheek with one hand whispering to him. “ _Did you just smell me?”_ as Hannibal, finds himself reaching into his traveling pack to get out the glass bottle of oil – which will just have to do for what was going to happen next.

“ _Difficult to avoid, Myilamis, when you tempt me so much with your beautiful eyes, lips and body.”_ He replies in husky whisper, uncorking the bottle of healing oil with one hand and thoroughly coating his fingers in it.

 _“Hurry…...I want you, Hannibal.”_ Will whimpers, making Hannibal snarl slightly, biting down on the young man’s nape for his impatience hearing it cause a breathless moan as those fine hips push back into his groin and slipping hand down with fingers coated in the oil, cups between those fine cheeks.

He rubs his oil-coated fingers over the puckered entrance, hearing the soft breathless moans coming from the young man as he starts to spread the oil on it then slips a finger within into tight, warm insides.

Hearing Will soon give a pleasured cry and arch against him slightly, followed by the young man turning his flushed face to look at Hannibal with mouth agape in breathless pants and gasps over his shoulder.

_“Please…...Hannibal?”_

Kissing Will’s nape, he coats himself enough with the oil and leaning over his soon-to-be-lover or **_Mate_** has he been called pushes his hips forwards until finally become fully sheathed within tight, warm insides as he trembles heavily over Will, feeling himself arching slightly when inner muscles choose to clench around his cock in such a way it is exquisite.

“ _Will…. if you squeeze me like that, I’ll……cum before we even mated properly.”_ Hannibal pants out, feeling Will relax his inner muscles around him and yet, only start to undulate his hips back and forth into his – the urge to Mate becoming strong.

Breathless moans, harsh pants and gasps followed by skin slapping against skin fills the cave, while the scent of Mating rises into the air then a guttural cry, followed by gasping of “ _Oh…god!!!…. Will!!!.”_ and finally silence as both succumb to what they just experienced together.

* * *


	5. Mated for Life in Soul and Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Updated. 19/07/19 - at blooming 00:00.

The dawn chorus of birds singing makes Will gently curled up against his now **_Mate’s_** or Hannibal’s warm, muscular with the blanket over both their bodies, flutter his eyes open only to shoot them open as he suddenly realises what he has done and panicking heavily, wriggles free out of the older man’s grip.

“Myilamis, what’s wrong?” Hannibal asks him, reaching out for him as he flinches away from it, moving back on his and knees at the sametime a shadow covers the cave entrance to reveal the sight of his Wolf-mother – Murasaki Kushina – who flicks her gaze over to Hannibal, who he can see is now kneeling with his head bowed low.

Blondish hair falling in front of his bowed head, which nearly touches the cave floor, and something is said to his Mate. But he doesn’t understand what is said, so just watches as Hannibal reaches for his strange clothes to slip back on.

* * *

“ _SILENCE, HUMAN!!!”_

Hannibal standing in front of Murasaki Kushina – the _Wolf Goddess,_ last of the _Ancient Beasts of the Wolf Clan_ – as she rests on top of a large boulder that juts out from large precipe carved strangely in the shape of a wolf, with it’s mouth bared open, while waterfall falls out of the mouth to tumble down into the abyss below knows he shouldn’t have angered her.

But he had to tell her at some point that Will is going to figure out he is Human of sorts and he came from the land on the other side of Border Pass, while she was not his actual Mother.

“I apologise, Murasaki Kushina-san. But you must understand King Mason wishes me to rid you of the son you have raised as though he was your own and give him the head of the _Spirit of the Forest_ – _the Ravenstag_ – because he believes it can cure whatever is affecting the people of his what are not his lands.” Hannibal apologises to her, remembering when he had seen the beautiful creature at night looking straight at him.

Like it could see deep into his soul. And maybe it could see deep into his soul – see the deep secret he was keeping hidden from other humans around him, about the mark on his arm shaped as golden ferns with black flowers growing on them that if people saw it they would think he had the strange Plague that was spreading through the land of King Mason.

“You must leave, Human. If you came back here to this land, I will rip of your head. Do you understand?” She snarls at him, causing him to lift his head up to stare into those eyes of her’s and finds himself replying. “And leave Will behind. He is Human and Heir of the Wolf-trap Legacy.” Then shouts the rest of the words at her, feeling the anger rising in him.

_“HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOU KEEP HIM LIKE THIS!!! EYES UNCLOUDED FROM WHAT IS STARTING TO HAPPEN!!!”_

_“ENOUGH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE DONE TO PROTECT HIM!!! HIS MOTHER DIED GIVING BIRTH TO HIM AND IF I LEFT HIM HE WOULD HAVE DIED HIMSELF AS A BABE!!!!”_

A snarl escapes from Murasaki Kushina, bearing her fangs with dripping saliva and getting up from her perch, jumps down to lunge towards him biting straight down into his shoulder with them – going through muscle and bone.

Blood soon spurts upwards into the air, covering the ground with crimson petals as Hannibal feels himself being pushed backwards to the edge of carved precipe. This forces him to brace his feet apart and place his hands on her muzzle trying to make her see some sense of reason when he suddenly feels he is right at the edge of the precipe of the carved stone wolf’s snout.

_“O’KAASAN!!!? NO!!!!?_

A shout – Will shouting – makes Murasaki Kushina immediately still in nearly pushing Hannibal off the edge, while he feels himself soon being turned and flung heavily down the jutted precipe causing the blood from his shoulder to smear down the stone.

Covering it slightly in gleaming path of crimson, while he rolls down the arched stone-carved neck of the stone Wolf coming to the bottom where he finds himself hitting a tree branch that had fallen over at some point – a long time ago – with a sickening thud.

He goes to get up, seeing Will has gotten in front of him on his hands and knees looking different from before – his hands have become sharp claws and fangs have unsheathed – and hearing snarling coming from his Lover.

Murasaki Kushina, her muzzle still covered in his own blood looks between them both – to her own adopted son and to Hannibal – making him lower his head slightly, wishing it hadn’t been in this kind of way as she says to him. “What have you done!!!!?”

She pads close, only for Will to get in front of him as the young man’s voice starts to come out in warning snarls for her to back off and hackles raised, while sea bluish-green eyes have become like swirling tempest then something glinting out of the corner of his eye, makes Hannibal try and get up - even though he is deeply wounded.

He watches the iron bullet - that come from a rifle – in slow motion impact into her shoulder, shattering it to an explosion of bone, muscle and blood making Murasaki Kushina stumble backwards only slightly as he manages to hold Will back for his own safety then a loud bang echoes in the air around them, one Hannibal recognises as a fire-cannon – lit by a piece of charcoal causing a reaction to allow the iron ball to explode out towards whoever the weapon had been pointed at.

It slams into the Wolf-Goddess with such force, her large body falls off the precipe of the stone-carved wolf into the raging white-frothed waters of the waterfall that tumbles out of the open mouth down into the rising mist that comes up from the abyss.

Will manages to wriggle out of his grasp, rushing over to edge to look down at the sametime Hannibal – who had taken his crossbow with him, when Murasaki Kushina had asked to talk to him – sensing the person hiding in the foliage of the bushes and trees, kneels up bringing it up then quickly fires an iron arrow to where he can see the hidden Hunter hiding.

It causes a cry to become half-choked one, when it hits and blood spurts up slightly to land on the ground illuminated slightly to indicate he got whoever they had been then immediately drops it when the pain in his shredded wound reminds him he must get to his traveling pack – where healing herbs where in it.

At the sametime, he suddenly hears Will emit a blood-curdling howl – head tilted backwards to expose his throat – of such pure grief, pain and anguish it penetrates deeply into Hannibal’s soul.

Emotions he had locked away after Mischa’s death to become released from the confines of the oubliettes he put them in and allows for single solitary tear to run down his cheek then because of the blood-loss he is experiencing, he feels himself falling to one side with a muffled thump.

His breathing starts to come in laboured gasps, while Will who is still in his Wolf-like state comes over to him starting to nudge him to try make him keep his eyes open as he hears his Lover whining heavily – not able to speak – at him.

“ _It’s alright, Will. I want…leave…. you…...It’s alright….”_

Hannibal manages to say, before darkness sweeps in like raven’s wings and covers his vision as he sinks into unconscious state.

* * *

In the centre of the forest, where the _Spirit of the Forest –_ the _Ravenstag_ – dwells, is a large island with giant sequoia growing on it as the roots of the large tree reach beneath the earth and into the lake, while it is the island that Will now leads Hannibal’s horse – Cersai – with Hannibal on her bare back, until they finally both reach it.

Reaching up with his hands, Will pulls Hannibal off her bare back into the water pulling his _Mate_ over to soft bed of moss, where wildflowers – rare and unknown to any Human eye – grow then sunlight soon filters down from through the large gap of the ring of trees to shine down on the three figures – a horse, a young man with Wolf-blood running through his veins and Hunter who was now his Mate and had captured his heart.

* * *

_Blackness like ink from inkwell surrounds Hannibal Lecter as the man lays calmly on the bed of moss, surrounded by wildflowers as little Kodoma start to appear curious and intrigued by him then sit around him – some on the moss-covered rocks and others on the roots of the Great Sequoia._

_A tinkling noise echoes in the air, followed by leaf from way above starting to float gently downwards swaying and dancing in the soft breeze until finally it lands in the clear lake water to be blown gently across as the Spirit of the Forest – the Ravenstag._

_The Kodoma seeing their Lord, head away and up the tree in trail of white until finally disappearing leaving the area empty of them._

_It begins to walk, bringing down it’s cloven each-time onto the lake water causing golden ripples to spread outwards on the water until it finally comes up to Hannibal, looking down at him._

_Black eyes seeming to show a multitude of a field of stars in them, while it soon bends its fine head down to touch it’s snout to the ragged shoulder wound allowing for golden ripple to spread outwards over it then pulls back, seeing the Curse mark from an Ancient Beast turned into a Daemon on the Hunter’s wrist whispering into the man’s mind:_

**_You must find a way to heal that yourself, Lord Hannibal Lecter of the Dvaras Line._ **

_Then finished with the task it has done of healing the ragged shoulder wound made by the fangs of Murasaki Kushina – Ancient Beast and Last of the Wolf Clan – tilts it’s head upwards to the canopy of ringed trees as it body starts to change._

_In the canopy of the ringed trees, little white Kodama begin to appear watching their Lord, who has now become the Spirit-Walker of Moon – who is also known as the Ravenstag when it is day – and slowly one by one their heads begin to click back and forth, while Spirit-Walker of the Moon starts to walk making the gentle breeze become a strong wind._

_This moves the tops of the large swathes of the trees all around in the forest back and forth like waves going back and forth on the sea-shore, while the little white Kodoma move with the wind as Spirit-Walker begins its nightly vigil._

* * *

_“You must find a way to heal that yourself, Lord Hannibal Lecter of the Dvaras Line.”_

Weakly fluttering his eyes open, Hannibal hears that phrase that been whispered to him in the dream or had it been a dream echo until dissipating like it never existed as laughter – child-like – fills his ears, followed by a voice saying his name. “ _Hannebae.”_ then finds himself hoarsely whispering the spirit's name " _Mischa_ " 

She giggles softly, her laughter soft and light. Just like it had been when she been alive, while he goes to get up only to wince heavily when his wounded shoulder protests making him place a hand to it. Only to feel where there had been a ragged wound is now healed flesh - like Murasaki Kushina had never sunk her fangs - then lays back down, while Mischa comes up to sit in front of him.

He tries to understand why had the _Spirit of the Forest_ \- the _Ravenstag_ \- healed him in this way.

But why?

And for what purpose?

Soft, little hands cupping his cheeks makes him look at the spirit of his sister Mischa and smiling softly, rests his forehead against her's - like he used do when they were children then understand he was been given a chance to say goodbye to her.

As he hadn’t had when she had been murdered by the rogue General – Vladimir Grutas – and pulling back, strokes her cheek lightly with the back of his knuckles as her beautiful eyes inherited from their mother seem to sparkle with happiness at being allowed before she moves onto the _Spirit World_ that she can say goodbye to him and Hannibal to her.

“ _Goodbye, sweet little Mischa.”_

He whispers hearing her whispered reply of “ _Hannebae.”_ allowing for the tear that has formed to run down his cheek to plip onto the grass where her _Spirit_ had been then lowering his hands down to his lap, senses his mare – Cersai – come up to from where she had been grazing.

Nudging his head lightly with her snout, making him bring his hand up to go and cup her cheek, when he stiffens at the sight of the mark on his wrist making him lower it to unlace his tunic sleeve seeing as he un-wraps the bandage that covers it – seeing the gold ferns with black flowers on them has spread more.

The Curse Mark came from an Ancient Boar God who due to iron bullet made by Mason’s Blacksmith Francis Dolerhyde – the man not knowing the weapons he made would be used to get rid of the Ancient Beasts in the Northern Lands – become a Plague Monster – a seething mass of hatred, rage and anger.

It had nearly destroyed the village he been staying in, before traveling to Baltimore, Maryland and knowing the cost of becoming permanently cursed if he allowed it to gore him in any way Hannibal had killed it – severing its life.

But it had managed to wound and curse by stabbing one of it’s tusks into his lower abdomen before he had done so, spreading the Curse it carried into his bloodstream and so creating within him _The Chesapeake Ripper_.

The Wise Woman of the village in the Western Land, who had experienced a vision of this event happening had told him he must leave before he affects the whole village by mindlessly slaughtering them in a bloodlust fury.

Leaving the village behind he had also left his betrothed-to-be Miriam Lass – the Village Chief’s daughter – and remembers how she was always curious and investigating into things she really shouldn’t have.

She had given him just before he left, both of her curved crystal daggers forcing him to not break his promise that if he found a cure he would return to her because she was his Betrothed.

The daggers were made from crystal mined from the caves near the Village in the Western Land – sharp and deadly, while glinting with many hues of dark purple, emerald and purple.

Deciding not to dwell on those memories, he lays back down feeling still drained of energy and sorting the bandage rolls his sleeve back down then just stares up at the canopy of the ringed trees _,_ seeing the wispy white clouds spreading outwards in the light blue sky.

* * *

Sunlight streams down through the canopies of the mixed trees, illuminating certain patches of ground as Will comes to the edge of large lake occupied by a large island with a Giant Sequoia.

He heads over to some moss-covered stones jutting out of the water gently bounding across them leaving only a light footprint in his wake. It soon disappears as the moss springs back.

His _Mate_ Hannibal is awake, resting on a moss-bed surrounded by wildflowers as Cersai – his dappled grey white mare is lying beside him on his left-hand side. Hannibal must have sensed him or heard him in some way, because the man rises slightly up on his elbows giving a smile – a weak one, but still a smile – then getting on his hands and knees, pads up to the man.

* * *


	6. The Meeting of Lord Jakkoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give you slight hint...if you can guess who the Boar Lord really is. Look back at Chapter 1.

Rising slightly up onto his elbows, Hannibal sits up instead when Will indicates the _Scent-marking Ritual_ so tilting his head backwards exposes his neck to allow himself to be scent-mark it then when that is done, does the same to his young lover.

“Are you hungry?” I brought some food.” Will asks him – after they have affectionately nuzzled against each-other – reaching into a makeshift pouch-bag made from rabbit skins – dried and tanned in the sun – to bring out some dry-cured meat.

He watches place it in his own mouth, chewing it and placing his hands-on Hannibal’s shoulders leans towards him to feed him this way - the meat transferred by mouth to mouth, until he feels his strength slowly starting to return then notices Will has slid one hand down to place it on his abdomen.

"Will, what's wrong? Is your stomach hurting?" Hannibal asks, going to reach when a warning growl coming from Will's Wolf-sister makes him lower his hand and look over to her.

"Do not touch. Unless you are willing to submit by exposing your belly." She says, making him look to his young lover for confirmation if he should and Will silently nods to him.

Managing to move, he lays on his side to expose his belly like he has been asked and waits for Will to indicate to him he has passed the… _test…_ tasked him with then his hand is taken hold of and placed on his young lover’s abdomen.

“Hannibal, I’m pregnant. I’ve conceived your child as it seems when we mated the _Crescent moon_ was in the sky. It means for Wolves that it is _Mating Season._ ” Will tells him, with tear-filled eyes filled with tears of happiness, joy and gladness they were having a family.

Will was bearing. His young lover with Wolf-blood in his veins was pregnant with his child or children and find himself trembling heavily because he knows he must tell Will also about the _Curse-mark_ he bears.

“Will….” He begins to say, when Will’s three Wolf-brothers suddenly appear from the other side of the shoreline and after bounding across the stones, surround them as Hannibal sees they are looking over to the densest part of the shoreline.

Great hulking shadows move into the sunlight streaming down to reveal thousands of boars being led by one who could be a leader of some kind.

“Boars from the Western Lands.” One of Will’s Wolf-brother’s – Hiharo – says and asks a question, which even Hannibal can’t answer now. “Why have they come here?”

Had the _Strange Plague_ reached the Western lands without his knowledge?

Hannibal feels concerned now at seeing the sight of Boars that knew roamed the forests of the Western lands and notices one is looking at him.

* * *

_“I am Will of the Murasaki Kushina Clan. Why have you come to here?”_

Hannibal standing close to his young lover, who has introduced himself to the Boar Leader, who stands with a large herd of thousand strong Warrior Boars – whispering among themselves as why a Human was in the Northern Lands, home of the Spirit of the Forest – the _Ravenstag._

“I am Ouras, second-in-command of Lord Jakkoto’s Boar Clan.” The Boar – Ouras - replies, followed looking over to Hannibal and back to Will, asking the young man a question. “Why is a _Human_ here than…in this forest?”

“Hannibal is my _….Mate._ He was badly wounded, so the Spirit of the Forest healed him” Will replies, causing Ouras to stare at him with widened eyes and turns his gaze back to Hannibal saying the next words in sneering tone, so his young lover can hear them.

“Then why didn’t the Spirit of the Forest – the Ravenstag – save the Queen of our Clan. Because your….. _Mate_ ….murdered her in cold blood without mercy.”

“ _HOW DARE YOU, PIG!!!!”_

Hannibal hears his young lover’s Wolf-sister – Chiyoh – snarling with fangs bared, making him step in front of her and rolling his tunic sleeve down then unwraps the bandage to reveal to Ouras and everyone else – including Will – the _Curse-mark._

_“YOUR LYING!!!! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN TO OUR QUEEN!!!”_

_“OURAS, ENOUGH. SILENCE YOUR TONGUE THIS INSTANT!!!”_

Everything goes still. All the Boars bowing their heads low as Ouras – now ashamed of his actions – does the same and pads back so not incur the wrath of the _Great Boar God,_ last of his kind and one of the _Ancient Beasts_ mentioned in _Ancient times_ – the Lord Jakkoto.

* * *

The large Boar towers above all other Boars and a normal-sized Human, while coming up to Hannibal, who soon notices Lord Jakkoto is blind in both eyes.

Placing his hand on the Boar’s snout, he stays still as Lord Jakkoto deeply inhales to read everything from the _Curse-mark_ then satisfied the large Boar steps back from him, while Hannibal now waits.

“The… _Human_ did not kill her Queen.” Lord Jakkoto says to his Clan-members, while Will comes over to Hannibal and wraps his arms around his waist then taking a deep breath, Hannibal begins to tell the story.

He tells of the Tribal Village in the Western Lands where he stayed during his travels, which had suddenly become attacked one by an Ancient Beasts who had become a Plague Beast – a seething mass of anger, rage and hate – and would have destroyed everything in it’s path of Hannibal hadn’t killed it.

It was only afterwards, he found out that it had been a female Boar Goddess affected by an Iron bullet used by King Mason’s men. The weapons he found out were used to kill _Ancient Beasts._

“Lord Jakkoto, I am sorry for taking the life of your _Mate_ and Queen of your Clan.” He apologises, hearing many of the Boars of the Clan start to cry heavily at the fact their Queen had succumbed to something they had heard only rumours about.

Even Lord Jakkoto is completely blind, Hannibal sees the Great Boar God wishes to talk to him in private so kissing Will’s forehead tells his young lover “ _Wait here, Myilamis.”_ then going up to Lord Jakkoto places his hand on the great flank allowing himself to be lead away and out of sight of prying eyes.

* * *


	7. Silent Night Under a Path of Stars

Will waits anxiously now with his Wolf-Brothers and sisters, while resting against Cersai's flank curled up slightly with one hand resting on his abdomen where Hannibal's - his _Mate's -_ child or children are starting to grow within him.

Ever since he had conceived when they had mated during the Crescent Moon time - the night they become fully conjoined for life. 

Ouras - Lord Jakkoto's second-in-command - sits, looking towards at the sport where Will and everyone had including Will had seen Hannibal and Lord Jakkoto head off to then going to slip his eyes close, soon hears whispers starting followed someone shouting _"I SEE THEM!!! THERE COMING!_!!".

He soon sees Hannibal, walking along the lake-edge with Lord Jakkoto listening quietly until finally his _Mate_ turning to bow to the _Ancient Boar God_ who senses it in some way then getting up, Will runs over to Hannibal. Passing Lord Jakkoto, who looks back one last time - sensing him past - and lunges himself into his Mate's arms, burying his face into a warm, muscular chest as arms wrap around him to embrace him fully. 

* * *

After catching Will - his pregnant young lover - in his arms, Hannibal embraces the young man close, while they now walk through the sun-lit forest as little _Kodoma -_ who have appeared - run ahead in front of them. 

Over the hidden roots, moss-covered boulders and through the ferns spreading outwards into the light, while Hannibal finds it interesting the _Inner Forest_ of the Northern Lands is not touched by snow that he had seen on the outskirts of the great forest. 

The outskirts he could remember vividly were ringed by coniferous trees, which could survive the harsh winter and remembers as he travelled further into the forest the scenery had changed to reveal evergreen trees that seem to tower upwards but not as high as the _Great Sequoia t_ hat survived in the heart of the forest.

Neither of them speak at the moment. Hannibal doesn't need to tell Will, he cannot stay anymore because his young lover had seen it in his eyes this may well be the last time they share together. 

* * *

Moonlight streams softly into the cave - the same where close by Murasaki Kushina. Will's Wolf-mother, last of the _Ancient Beast Wolf Clan_ had lost her life to an Iron Bullet from one of Mason's weapons - as Hannibal, sitting close to the cave entrance listens to the night-life of the forest singing a song.

Up above in the night-sky is multitude of stars are shining like a pathway to somewhere, while the many animals of the forest sing a haunting lament to his young lover's Wolf-mother in the _Ancient Tongue_ of the _Ancient Beasts._

_She came from a distant Island afar_

_Across a great ocean_

_She bore in our womb her four cubs_

_Four cubs of Strength, Courage, Honour and_ _Loyalty_

_Kushina, Great Wolf Goddess_

_We will never hear your howl, while the moon shines brightly over the forest?_

_Never see your great White body running through our forest again._

_Kushina, Great Wolf Goddess_

_Never shall we hear or see you again._

When it is finished, Hannibal turns his gaze away from the night-sky to look at his sleeping pregnant Lover, who will not yet show he us bearing their children as they only starting to grow within the young man then moving lays down next to Will, on the makeshift bed made of dry leaves and moss.

A white fur shawl made from white-fur covers Will to keep the young man warm, while he feels his lover soon lift it up indicating to Hannibal to slip underneath. Soon under it's warmth he snuggles against Will as it is placed over him then whispers the words.

_"I looked up at the night-sky tonight. I saw Orion above the horizon and near it Jupiter. I had wondered if the night-sky here in your forest, Myilamis, was the same as what mine had been in my homeland. I wondered if they were the same stars."_

Will looks sleepily at him, sea bluish-green eyes staring deeply into his own he finds himself smiling softly at the sight of it. 

_"Maybe. But only the Spirit of the Forest - the Ravenstag - knows. Sleep, Hannibal. Sleep."_

Kissing his young pregnant lover's forehead, he does what Will says to do feeling his hand wrap around the young man as both of them soon fall asleep. Heartbeats beating in tandem with their gentle breathing. 

* * *


	8. The Sign of.....Something is Happening Within the Forest - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be Part 1 and 2 of this chapter with the same Chapter title and Part 2 will be longer with Hannibal and Will beginning to see that something is starting to change within the Forest. Comments are welcome on what you think so far and kudos as well.

_Standing above the cave, surrounded by the forest trees and around it the multitude of stars with Orion and Jupiter also showing, The Spirit-Walker of the Moon - the Ravenstag - moves on._

_Satisfied that both the Wolf-child with Wolf-blood in his veins and the Human were at peace with each-other while they slept-ed it goes to check the perimeter of the it's Forest, when suddenly a cracking noise from trees close to the mountains - their tops covered in white snow - followed by flock of frightened birds rising upwards makes it give a deep "Hmm" that seems to echo around the forest warning all the inhabitants of it not to investigate._

_It would be highly dangerous, considering the way the Ravenstag could see whatever it was had bleached out already the life from the trees, causing them to become a sickly brown decaying colour._

_The one sign that....it recognised immediately.....the sigh of.... **Disease.**_

* * *


	9. The Sign of......Something is Happening Within the Forest - Part 2

_So, your leaving”_

Hannibal busy sorting Cersai’s saddle hears one of Will’s Wolf-brothers saying to him, making him lower his hands to turn and face the oldest of Murasaki Kushina’s cubs’ – Hiharo.

“It is the only way. I cannot stay here as I promised Lord Jakkoto of the Boar Clan, I would leave…...before this…... _Curse_ fully spreads to my _Soul._ He said…. I may return in 12 months’ time.” Hannibal states, reaching into his travelling pack for the two curved diamond daggers – a gift that deserved someone who would appreciate because truth be told his Betrothed-to-be Miriam Lass in the Western Lands if she was still alive had never really wanted it – and makes his decision.

He thought as he had handed it to Hiharo – Will’s Wolf-brother – would be reluctant in doing something like giving a gift to his young pregnant lover he was having to leave behind, but instead the older Wolf-brother had accepted the gift by taking the curved daggers.

Now heading back through the sunlight, Hannibal notices a difference – there is no sign of the little white Kodoma or even wildlife. There is no birdsong filling the air, only an eerie silence has he calmly leads Cersai across the boulders – after getting out of her saddle – by her reins when it is just as he reaches the other side something makes him turn to look back at the other side of the river.

The foliage of the treeline suddenly bursts apart with thousands of creatures - large and small - at the same-time Will's Wolf-sister appears bounding up to him. She goes to say something, when a bloodcurdling unearthly howl shatters the air around them, just as Will's Wolf-brother - the youngest, Ashisaki and still in Cub-hood - appears, frightened and trembling at the noise.

Hannibal stiffening, recognises it immediately - the call of a _Plague Beast_ only created when an _Ancient Beast_ was harmed by an Iron bullet become affected by it - and immediately senses something is deeply wrong with Will, his pregnant lover with Wolf-Blood in his veins.

Grabbing his crossbow attached to Cersai's saddle and his broadsword in the leather scabbard indicates silently to the two wolves to get moving and take his mare with them as he noticed Cersai had become best-friends with them.

After watching them disappear from sight, Hannibal wiling his heart to stop thudding against his rib-cage then begins to run in the direction Chiyoh and Hiharo had come from hoping he will reach his _Beloved_ in time. 

* * *


	10. The Strong Bond Between Conjoined Souls - Part 1

Inky blackness surrounds him as Will seems to float in it, curled up in a fetal position as he protects his and Hannibal’s unborn children that are slowly starting to develop within then through it suddenly a shout manages to penetrate through it.

Shooting his eyes open, he recognises immediately the cry of his _Mate_ – Hannibal – and desperation going through him tries to break free from the inky blackness then a ripping happens in front of him, followed by light spilling in to reveal his _Mate_ – a rag on the lower part of his face, so not to breathe in the poisonous gasses emitting from somewhere.

Hands reach for him, trying in vain to pull out of the inky blackness that just starts to suck Will deeper and deeper into it then a violent shudder dislodges Hannibal to fling him away from Will, who distantly feels the fingertips brushing his Mate’s as he screams in desperation and panic.

_“HANNIBAL!!!!!!!?”_

* * *

_Hang…. on, Myilamis…. Hang on, Will……I’m coming…...I’m coming._

Coming to the large lake shoreline, with the island in the center of it that has the _Giant Sequoia_ on it, Hannibal soon sees signs of….. ** _Disease……….._** from the _Plague Beast_ have already began to affect the trees around them then immediately hears snarling and growling, making him run quickly over as he finds himself ripping of some of his white-lace tunic under his eggshell dark-blue hunting jacket to tie around his mouth and nose.

Reaching the spot, he manages just in time to stop Ashisaki and Keito from attacking what had once been their dear Mother – who had borne them as cubs in her womb, ever since coming from the Island of Japan – Murasaki Kushina.

No longer recognisable. No longer an Ancient Beast. But instead a Plague Beast – a writhing, seething mass of hatred, rage and anger – while every step she takes padding towards them causes the foliage and plants to wither and die.

Noxious fumes of poison indicate the poison of the Iron Bullet within her now changed body. Nothing would stop her – not even her own Cubs – and it is suddenly the glint of the curved daggers he had asked Hiharo to pass onto Will that makes him run forwards up a boulder to leap onto her muzzle covered in writhing, pulsating tendrils.

She tries in vain to dislodge him, while he sets about in digging out Will – his young pregnant lover – before the young man and their unborn children are ultimately suffocated to death, shouting “ _WILL!!!! WILL, MYILAMIS!!!”_ until finally he reaches the young man, who eyes are wide as hands reach for him in desperation and panic.

Their embrace becomes short-lived, because soon Hannibal finds himself flung away from Will who manages before the pulsating, writhing blackness closes in on him to shout “ _HANNIBAL!!!!?”_ then he lands in the lake waters with a large splash.

* * *

Distantly, Hannibal can feel his body start to sink down to the silty bottom of the lake, while memories of his past come rushing out of the oubliettes he had placed them in within his mind with such noise and clarity it overwhelms until one voice breaks through all of them. Scattering them apart to the four winds. 

**_Save....the one you...Love. Save....him._ **

The voice of the _Spirit of the Forest_ \- the _Ravenstag_ \- causing him to shoot his eyes open and releasing a stream of bubbles quickly swims back up to surface, where breaking it he gasps breathlessly then sees Lord Jakkoto - the _Ancient Beast Boar God -_ fighting with affected Murasaki Kushina - now only sadly a mindless _Plague Beast w_ ho could never return to her normal status of an _Ancient Beast_ of the Wolf Clan. 

The air thrums with energy of _Strength, Honour, Loyalty and Protection_ from Lord Jakkoto. While from the affected Murasaki Kushina - Anger, Hatred and Rage come from what had once been a a great Wolf Goddess.

* * *


	11. The Strong Bond Between Conjoined Souls - Part 2

Both are covered in great gouges, which allow for streaming blood to flow like rivers on the ground into the lake, causing steam to rise upwards with a hissing noise when it reaches the water.

Due to the hatred, anger and rage in the air coming from the affected Murasaki Kushina, Hannibal finds himself collapsing to his knees gripping his arm where the _Curse-mark_ is.

It is also starting to spread upwards to his throat, while he sees the sight of Lord Jakkoto – the _Ancient Beast_ and _Boar God_ – allowing for Ashisaki – Will’s Elder Wolf-brother – to lunge up onto affected Murasaki Kushina’s muzzle, even though both Hannibal and the Wolf know if saves Will it will come at a cost.

Gritting his teeth, Hannibal manages to get up when Ashisaki finally ripping apart the black and crimson tendrils manages to get Will out by cradling him gently in his jaws, while Hannibal runs over quickly to take Will – covered in black tar of a sorts – from the Wolf’s jaws.

Holding his young pregnant lover in his arms, he rushes over to lake -where no blood from both the fighting _Ancient Beasts_ has entered it – and enters it, praying deep down that Will and their unborn child or children will be alright as he soon dives underwater to cleanse his lover of the muck.

* * *

After the muck is cleansed away, Hannibal swims back up to the surface with Will in his arms and breaking the surface swims over to the island with the _Giant Sequoia_ growing on it then getting out of the water, walks up the slope to dry part of bed of moss, where he gently lays Will down.

Stroking strands of damp hair from his pregnant lover’s forehead, while Will weakly coughs up water and gives a weak moan as he starts to come around then seven little _Kodoma_ appear frightened and scared at what is happening to their home.

“ _Myilamis,_ please wait here? Please?” Hannibal asks Will, cupping his young lover’s cheeks with both hands and resting his forehead against his Lover’s.

* * *

Will starts to shake his head from side to side, begging soundlessly with tears blind his vision to Hannibal not to go back over as suddenly close by to them, a crashing of a tree falling into the lake makes water shoot upwards close by in white froth.

“Myilamis, please…. just stay here.” Hannibal says to him again, followed by stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Listen to me…..I will come back for you. I promise and I always keep my promises.”

Lips cover his to ground him as he whimpers heavily, resting his hands flat on Hannibal’s chest for support until the older man must relunctly pull back from him then he watches, while the seven little _Kodoma_ surround Will to keep him company as his _Mate_ soon joins into the fray of battle.

Joining Lord Jakkoto – the _Ancient Boar God_ – and Will’s Wolf-brothers – Ashisaki and Keito – then Will finds himself having to move quickly out of the way, when another large tree falls into the lake.

Causing water to splash upwards in a cascade of white froth, while he begins to witness around him leaves of sickly copper are beginning to fall around into the lake, along with little white _Kodoma_ floating downwards – their lives having being severed by just the touch of…. **_Disease._**

Keeping hold of the remaining seven live _Kodoma_ , he carries them in his arms as he walks up to the _Giant Sequoia_ to sit against the large trunk of it hearing harsh growls; cries and shudders come across from where Hannibal – his _Mate_ and _Father_ to their unborn child or children starting to grow within – is fighting.

A pained cry coming from Ashisaki, he can see wounded with tears and gouges so greatly, Will just knows his Wolf-brother may not survive for much longer, while Keito is helping Lord Jakkoto by being the _Ancient Boar God’s_ eyes then in horror sees a black tendril, pulsating tendril whip outwards soon slamming straight into Ashisaki.

 _“NI-SAMA!!!!!!”_ Will hears himself crying out, watching Ashisaki’s still body sailing through the air to land heavily in the lake, while Will can do nothing but watch as Hannibal – his _Mate_ \- manages to block the writhing, pulsating tendril going for him with the weapon he has – a broadsword – keeping his feet apart to brace himself.

A little hand though pulling at his lace tunic sleeve, makes him look down to see the little seven Kodoma are pointing at something as he soon is running over to help Ashisaki onto the island and finds his hands are trembling when sees the extent of the injuries his Wolf-brother has ascertained from fighting.

“Ni-sama, No…. don’t try to get up!!!! You just make it worse for yourself.” Will pleads to Ashisaki when he tries to get up, only to collapse back down with pained groan coming from the Wolf.

“My….skin…...it feels like it is burning up within.” Ashisaki labourly gasps out, when writhing crimson tendrils begin to form on the Wolf’s body making Will go to try and get them off when Ashisaki snarls at him when does so. “Do not touch. You’ll become like O’kousan, who can no longer recognise our own kin she bore and……the one she adopted.”

Will’s heart skips a beat, followed by staring at Ashisaki – who is boldly trying to fight what is happening to him – then trembles heavily, placing his hands on his lap to stabilise himself.

“What do you mean, Ashisaki? I’m…. your…. brother…. I’m I not.” He asks Ashisaki, who managing to quell…what is happening with his body looks at him, while telling him an answer that he wishes were not true, but it is.

“Haaa…You were never a son of Murasaki Kushina. You are of…… _Human_ …. birth and yet you possess in your veins Wolf-blood as your _Sire_ was bitten by a rogue wolf. You were…. never our brother in the first place…. Will.”

Whimpering heavily, Will tears his gaze away from Ashisaki to look over at what had once been Murasaki Kushina – the Wolf-goddess that had once raised him from since he was little baby – and getting up, makes his decision.

One he hopes is the right decision.

* * *

Hannibal, breathing labourly as crimson droplets plip slowly onto the forest lake-shore from the ragged tears on his body that have been made from the writhing, pulsating tendrils that completely cover Murasaki Kushina then they lunge all at once towards him, wrapping around his body to lift him high up into the air.

One going around his throat to immediately tighten when he tries to wrench it off with his hands at the sametime another tendril stabs straight into his abdomen and out the other side, while blood spurts upwards into the air when it does it.

Blood fills his mouth, dribbling down the sides of it at the sametime his vision begins to fade in and out of focus each-time the tendril around his throat tightens more then he distantly hears something, which makes his eyes shoot wide open.

“ _O’kaasan_ , let him go. Let my _Mate_ …go, please?”

Everything goes still, while he feels himself lowered to the ground as the tendrils wrapped around him slip away to leave him lying there on the forest-floor. Managing to haul himself up, Hannibal leans against a tree-stump for support and ripping the tattered sleeves of his Hunter’s jacket starts to tear them into long strips to make a makeshift bandage.

“Myilamis…...don’t…...” He begins to say, when he notices Will – his pregnant lover – stepping close to the affected Murasaki Kushina only for the young man to give him a look that effectively silences him, while he watches silently as Will keeps on walking towards the once Wolf Goddess repeating the words. “ _O’kaasan_ , don’t be afraid. Don’t be afraid of…... _Death._ Please, calm your rage, hatred and anger, _O’kaasan_.” as the black writhing, pulsating tendrils go completely still.

Then Hannibal begins to understand. Murasaki Kushina was afraid of one thing, that even _Humans_ like him were afraid of…...and that was _…...Death._

She didn’t want to die. She…. wanted to live.

* * *

Will finally reaching his adopted affected Wolf-mother – Murasaki Kushina – he brings his hands up to her muzzle then the inky blackness that completely covers her soon slips off to reveal her weak and exhausted so much he knows she doesn’t have much time left.

“ _Let…. go, O’kaasan……Let go.”_ Will whispers to her, resting his forehead against the white muzzle and immediately feels due to his empathic abilities a whisper coming from her enter his mind “ _Arigato…..Little one.”_ then her eyes slip close, followed by her body stiffening as she finally let’s go and falls to one side with a muffled thump to the forest floor.

* * *

Managing to get up, after sorting the makeshift bandage, Hannibal manages to capture Will when the young man nearly collapses to the forest floor and embraces his young pregnant lover close, while they both recover from what has happened.

“Will…...we must leave…...here. It is no longer safe here…anymore.” Hannibal gasps out labourly, feeling his wound twinging to remind him he is still badly wounded.

“Hannibal, I’m…. scared…to leave this place…I was raised in. Leave behind everything…. I know here and enter into a world I do not know.” Will confesses turning to face Hannibal, who rests his forehead against his young pregnant lover’s.

“I…. know…...I know, _mano meile_. But……we must leave.” He says, making Will nod silently in reply and allows the young man to check his Wolf-brother’s – Ashisaki and Keito – are alright.

Lord Jakkoto, he can see has settled down close to Murasaki Kushina’s body and going up to the _Great Boar God_ places his fingers to the pulse in the neck, while sighing softly as he whispers.

_“Sayonara, Lord Jakkoto. May you now have found peace…. That you have wanted all this time.”_

* * *

Near the foot of the stone-carved path leading up to Border Pass that separates the Kingdom of Mason Verger from the Northern Forest, Hannibal can see waiting with Cersai is Chiyoh and Hiharo and reaching them, allows Will to go ahead to embrace his younger siblings then goes up to his mare, resting his forehead against her’s.

“Apologises, Cersai…...I took so long to get back to you. I’m here now.” Hannibal reassures the mare. Ever since she had been a young filly, he had always protected her and been there for her.

Like now.

Pulling back from her, he goes around her to place his crossbow and the broadsword back in their holders on the saddle then his wound chooses to inconveniently twinge heavily, making him remember he is still badly wounded.

“Hannibal?” He hears Will ask him in concern, while he turns fully around to face his young pregnant lover and seeing him standing there looking so hauntingly beautiful with the fur white shawl wrapped around him.

Hands soon touch his sides, sliding downwards to the make-shift bandage soaked completely with blood from the wound and sea bluish-green eyes flick upwards to look at him as Hannibal finds himself turning his face because it is too much to see those eyes that he swears can see deep into his soul looking at him.

He hadn’t wanted Will to see it, while stiffening slightly when the make-shift bandage is unwrapped and discarded, followed by warm, moist lips pressing against the over the wound then pulls back to start lapping at the wound.

Cleaning it of the dried blood, until taking some herbs collected by Chiyoh and chewing them into paste then Hannibal, winces slightly at the sting of chewed-up herb paste it causes when the stuff is applied to the wound.

A ripping of fabric sounds loud to his ears, followed by feeling his young pregnant lover wrap the fresh make-shift bandage around his waist and tighten it so is the herb paste that been made can heal the wound then sliding his hands down, he gently pulls Will to his feet tilting the young man’s chin upwards as he bends his head down to kiss his lover on the lips.

It becomes a gentle kiss, lips moving softly against each-other’s and Hannibal changing position to deepen it until finally both must pull back to breathe – their breath fogging in the cold air like mist.

_“Come with me.”_

_“Where…. else would I go.”_

* * *


	12. The Asp in the Mists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refers to Mason and vileness.
> 
> Comments welcome and appreciated on what you think of the new chapters. See you tomorrow, folks for the rest of "Prince of Wolves" ( riding off on a black Andalusian horse into the sun-set)

Holding Will around the waist, while Hannibal now leads Cersai through the Border Pass to the other his side, he notices that Ashisaki has stopped in the middle of the pass, blood plipping onto the ground as the Wolf’s breath comes in laboured gasps each-time he breathes.

“I’m fine…...Keep moving.” Ashisaki says to him, even though he can see the Wolf – the oldest of Will’s Wolf-brother’s is so badly wounded, after fighting the…… ** _. Disease_** …...within his body.

Clicking his tongue, Hannibal indicates Cersai to move on and allows Will to clasp his hand to ground himself then they finally reach the other side, where immediately he senses something isn’t right.

Swinging himself out the saddle, Hannibal indicates for Will to stay in the saddle and taking the broadsword from the holder on it then Keito snarling low at something moving in the mists surrounding the Border Pass area with the stone-carved dome hut for the Border Pass Guards.

Unsheathing it, he holds it with both hands listening to the shifting sounds of the disguised Hunters in the boar skins they had ascertained from somewhere then the shifting shadows, surround them in a circle and starting to hem them in.

Will has gotten off the saddle and is now standing next to him, holding in his hands two makeshift daggers, while Hannibal can feel the other hidden part of him – _The Chesapeake Ripper_ – starting to rise within him.

He can feel the _Curse-mark_ spreading more intensely now, while suddenly Chiyoh shouts “ _ABOVE!!!? LOOK OUT!!!?”_ makes him block the curved doubled sword held by disguised Hunter wearing an assortment of furs to camouflage themselves.

Flinging them away with his sword, Hannibal watches them disappear into the mist around them, while another figure appears slamming into him. He manages to block their weapon with the broadsword at the sametime he hears cries coming from the Hunters in the mist as Will – his _Inner Wolf_ having risen within him – attacks them.

Slashing out with the broadsword, crimson soon shoots upwards into the air and the camouflage hunter’s body falls backwards with a muffled thud.

Cersai – his mare – who thankfully attuned to any sighs of danger has gotten out of harm’s way and is being protected by Hiharo and Chiyoh, while around the mist is starting to clear slightly, while Hannibal weaves his way through the other Hunters, until finally him and Will are back to back covered in spatters of crimson petals as now only three remaining camouflage Hunters surround them. One lunges at him, causing him to slash the broadsword downwards, slicing it through muscle; tissue and bone effectively that it splits the Hunter’s body in half causing internal organs to spill out and blood gush everywhere in all directions.

For the next Hunter, he swipes their feet from underneath them and stabs the sword straight down through their throat until it comes out the other side, while he pulls it out sending flecks of blood upwards to splatter his face with little crimson petals. The third Hunter, he turns to face to attack. Only to see Will – his pregnant lover with _Wolf-blood_ in his veins – suddenly grabbed hold of then whirled around to face, while he immediately feels a large hunting knife press up against his throat and a hand soon wrenches his head back by his hair.

“Don’t try anything, Hannibal.” He hears a familiar voice – that of King Mason Verger – say snidely in his ear, while he knows if he does anything Will could be harmed resulting in the death of their unborn child or children. “Now, I thought…...you promised me you would kill this…. _thing_ …...Hannibal. And yet here I found … _.it_ ……is alive and you…...are having a relationship with… _it.”_

* * *

Will stops thrashing heavily in the camouflaged Hunter’s grip, when he hears the vile man – King Mason – say the words “ _Now, I thought…...you promised me you would kill this…. thing…...Hannibal.”_ and hunches into himself, while his _Inner Wolf_ sink backs down leaving him frightened at the fact Hannibal after all this time had been sent to kill without his knowledge.

“Now maybe…. this _thing_ of yours could lead myself and some remaining men I have left to the very heart of that accursed forest beyond the Border Pass. I owe you see, your old Mentor the head of the _Ravenstag_ and you he wants returned to him alive.” Will hears King Mason Verger – the man who is deceased Wolf-mother had when she had been alive fighting ever since she had been the Protector of the Forest – saying, when the vile man – leaving Hannibal in the care of some other Hunters – and comes up to him.

A hand grabs his chin harshly, nails digging into his cheeks and forcing it upwards so Will looks into the vile man’s eyes, while he sees Hannibal soon being hauled up to his feet by two Hunters.

“And…. Hannibal…. if you disobey maybe I just let my men have a…. _little fun.”_

Hearing those words come from the vile man’s lips, Will feels his _Inner Wolf_ rising and claws forming soon lunges at King Mason Verger to scar them down the vile man’s face, drawing immediately blood. This causes the man to wrench free, cursing and screaming in pain; anguish and shock then barks out a harsh command for more camouflaged Hunters to appear.

They start to surround him, only for the ground to start shaking beneath their feet and making himself included watch see a sight that would be never seen again for years to pass – a thousand boars charging down the steeps slopes of the cliff-side either side of the Border Pass, covering in white river mud clay led by Ouras – Lord Jakkoto’s Second in Command.

The camouflaged Hunters that had been surrounding Will, begin to drop their weapons and immediately start to run as Mason is immediately flung upwards into the air by the impact of Ouras slamming into him, while the man soon falls back down to disappear under a charging mass of Boars.

* * *

Hannibal soon rushes over to Will, who feels himself being embraced as the charging Boars split around them and everything goes into slow-motion - sounds becoming muffled and faded slightly - while he feels his _Mate_ tilt his chin upwards to kiss him breathlessly, while he rests his hands on Hannibal's chest. 

When they finally pull back, everything returns to normal - the dust that risen settling down and the screams of the camouflaged Hunters becoming faded into the distance then the peace is instantly shattered by a familiar voice calling out " _Oh, Hannibal Lecter!!!_ " making the both still, turning their faces to see Mason is still alive - walking towards them through the mist.

Blood stains his face, while there are harsh rips in the camouflage suit the vile man wears and holding in one hand as the mist clears slightly something that causes Will to emit a blood-curdling keening wail of anguish; horror and shock at the sight of what Mason holds in his hand. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a large hug to all my Kudos given to me by everyone. Throw them at me. ( holding out hands to catch them)


	13. Trapped in the Asp's Grip and Truth's Revealed About One's Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is connected to previous chapter The Asp in the Mists

_Blood stains his face, while there are harsh rips in the camouflage suit the vile man wears and holding in one hand as the mist clears slightly something that causes Will to emit a blood-curdling keening wail of anguish; horror and shock at the sight of what Mason holds in his hand._

In Mason's hand is the Wolf-head of Will's adopted Wolf-mother - who had accepted Will into her family when he had just been a baby - Murasaki Kushina and hears Hannibal saying "Mason.....what have you done!!!" which makes the vile King give a manic grin at them, throwing the head towards them both as Will, immediately buries his face into Hannibal's chest.

"Oh.....nothing yet." Mason says, inspecting his nails for imaginary speck of dust, when ropes suddenly shoot out from the mist to wrap around Hannibal, yanking him backwards as Will watches his _Mate_ disappearing into the mist followed by a harsh clanging noise echoing around in the air.

Will starts to panic, wondering where Ashisaki, Keito, Hiharo and Chiyoh are feeling himself gripping his head with both hands as Mason comes up to him and stands in front of him, making him look at the man with widened eyes and soon cries out when a hand grabs the back of his head by his hair.

"Now....you better comply Prince of Wolves." Mason says to him, tightening his grip when Will tries to get away from the vile man. "Or should I say Prince Will Graham of the Wolf-trap Legacy, son of the deceased Lady Othelia-Cassia and Lord Orilvana - your cursed Wolf father, who Hannibal is now being introduced to."

Will trembles heavily wishing what he is hearing coming from King Mason Verger wasn't true and yet, deep down his _Empathy Ability_ he has tells him the vile man is telling the truth. The golden pendulum swings once; the twice and than a final time dragging Will deep into a night he did not remember until now. 

_Of how he become abandoned and raised by Murasaki Kushina._

* * *


	14. Threads of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Will came to be abandoned and raised by Murasaki Kushina.

** Location – The Northern Forest, when it was called The Unknown Land in the Past **

_It is a harsh winter storm that is blowing, with snow swirling around everywhere – blocking what is in front and behind – as the branches of the tall trees seem to turn into tall needle-like structures as Lady Othelia-Cassia, weakened by starvation; grief and anguish of losing her husband holds her new-born son close to her chest._

_She knows she must find shelter; warmth and food for herself and her new-born child then taking a step forward, the last of her strength leaves her and she falls with a muffled thump onto the snow._

_The storm continues to go around the now still body the woman, while in her arms the new-born child starts to wail heavily filling the night air with it cries._

* * *

_It is the wailing of a new-born… **Human** …. child that makes Murasaki Kushina, who is resting in her Den with her cubs sleeping up against her belly that makes her lift her head seeing at the entrance of her cave something that makes her watch as silently the **Ravenstag** comes over to her carrying in it’s mouth by two pieces of the blanket._

_At first, she is concerned part of her will reject the child and when it is placed down in front of her she hears a voice of the **Ravenstag** whispering “ **Care for this child as he has Wolf-blood flowing in his veins.”** Then it leaves silently, the sound of its footsteps disappearing into the distance._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating. Just started new semester of my course and getting things done for it e.g. Homework; paperwork and new file for the work.


	15. The Beginning of Change and Reunited Again After being Separated for So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief interlude moments involving Matthew and Anthony only briefly in this chapter

It is uncertain of the events that happened afterwards when King Mason Verger forced the Prince of Wolves – Will Graham – to comply to something that started a war that lasted twelve months

Twelve mouths, where the Boars led by Lord Jakkoto’s Second in Command Ouras – who had become their Leader - against King Mason’s men, resulting in dreadful casualties on both sides leaving devastation in its wake.

While at the sametime something else – far more deadly - destroyed the land, leaving behind a wasteland of ash; skeletal trees as the people and animals were caught up in a mindless rampage of something and it had left them behind as bleached white bones scattered across the landscape.

The remaining survivors from King Mason Verger’s Kingdom of Baltimore, Maryland managed to survive thanks to the help of the Blacksmith – Francis Dolerhyde and the only safe place was the remaining parts of the Forest of the North in a certain part close to the mountains.

Among the survivors was the Prince of Wolves himself, now of twenty-eight years of age and still going through the long pregnancy of bearing his _Mate’s_ child or children.

* * *

_“Here…. O’jisan…. drink this…...”_

Francis Dolerhyde, who helped the survivors of King Mason Verger’s Kingdom to safety to the only part of the Forest of the North close to the mountains that had not been destroyed, helps on the older generation to sit up so they can take a sip of water – which had had gotten from the one of many pools of clear water – from his water pouch, while around him other survivors are being tended to by Lady Margot Verger and her Lady-in-waiting Alana Bloom.

Makeshift shelters have been made in the branches of the needle-like trees around the Camp out of felled trees and fir branches, while carved into the stone-cliffs are shelters as well with stone-steps carved into the stone to lead up to them.

It is the old man pushing his hand lightly away, indicating he had enough that makes Francis allow the _Leper_ to head back to his own Clan – who thank him silently – as he gets up, deciding to check on his adopted daughter Reba.

* * *

Up above in one of the stone-carved shelters in the stone cliff-face, the Prince of Wolves – Will Graham – fists his hands into the makeshift bedding of moss and leaves, while the daughter of the now deceased Garret-Jacob Hobbs – Abigail Hobbs – dabs his forehead with a wet cloth to cool the feverish heat he is feeling.

A wave of pain causes him to whimper heavily, wishing deep down his _Mate_ – Hannibal – was here with him.

But Hannibal was gone. After the twelve mouth of war, no trace of the Hunter from the _Hunter’s Guild_ had been found and Will had been convinced by Francis Dolerhyde – who had asked to find his _Mate_ – that there was a possibility that Hannibal was dead.

Killed by the rampage of what had once been the Ravenstag, now changed due to King Mason Verger and the vile man’s actions. Will refused though to believe it, even now as he goes through his changing process – where he shreds his skin as a Human and becomes a Wolf for the first time in his life.

Because if his _Mate_ was dead, he would have felt the _Bond_ they shared snap apart like a thread being cut and yet, deep down he could still feel it.

Something through that _Bond_ was telling him to change and go somewhere else, while he feels himself trembling heavily and looking at Abigail tells her “ _Abigail, tell Francis to tell everyone to stay in their shelters…. Now please!!!!?”_ begging the young girl, who understanding immediately collects the wooden bowl of water and cloth then runs out of the shelter, leaving him alone.

Breathing labourly, while sweat that had formed on his body Will rolls onto his front starting to feel his body starting to change as his _Inner Wolf_ rises to the surface to embrace him in its embraces.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

** Location – The Hinter-land of the Hunter’s Guild Camp – Near Wolf-trap **

_The Hunter’s Guild._

A guild made up of a variation of highly skilled Hunters who are feared for the reputation and their Leader Rinaldo Pazzi - a man from Florence, Italy – who trained many younglings to become fully-fledged Hunters and silent killers.

In the Hunter’s Camp are two _Prodigies_ of Rinaldo Pazzi – Anthony Dimmond and Matthew Brown – who deep down hate the man, but know if they try to leave, they would be hunted down by the other Hunter’s in the _Guild_ until dragged back to their master’s feet to face punishment.

* * *

_“Matthew, this is dangerous. If……Master Rinaldo Pazzi finds out we are both not where he wants us then he will send Hunter’s after us.”_

_“I’m not going back. If you truly deeply love me, come with me, Anthony.”_

Anthony takes a deep breath, followed by knowing if he goes back to Master Rinaldo Pazzi – who had raised both Matthew Brown and him as _Prodigies_ or more like _cock-sluts_ as other Hunters he had heard say behind their backs – he will be severely punished then goes to reply, when the howling of hunting Hounds causes them to both stiffen immediately at it.

“Dammit……Come on!!!” Matthew says, grabbing Anthony’s hand as they both start to run across the harsh landscape, where craggy mountains covered in snow tower above the hinterland of gorse; heather and marshland that is treacherous to any outsider who didn’t know there way in and out of the _Hinterland._

Behind them in the far distance, the howling of the hunting Hounds gets louder and louder, while distant shouting fills the air with the voice of the Leader of the _Hunter’s Guild_ – Rinaldo Pazzi – shouting.

_“I WANT THE BOTH OF THEM BROUGHT BACK TO ME ALIVE!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!! ALIVE!!!!”_

* * *

The _Hinterland_ is just as Hannibal Lecter remembers it: towering craggy mountains dusted with snow and down below gorse; heather and marshland spread out as far as the eye can see.

It is different from the _Forest of the North_ he dreamed about again and again, while his Captors – Carlos and Matteo, both Sardinian – had sat by a warm make-shift fire they had made, while he now wonders how long will it take for the news to get back to King Mason Verger – still alive, but his face destroyed by Hannibal when the vile man had come to check on him in the special trap that been made for him and he used the opportunity to allow himself to let Will’s Wolf-beast father to attack the man permanently scarring the King for life – that is two hired Hunters were dead.

The howling of Hunting Hounds, that makes his eyes shoot wide open and his slumbering heart start to form a staccato beat against his ribcage then looking around from where he is resting, sees two figures running heavily across the landscape below.

Immediately he is scrabbling down the hill-side, grabbing his travelling bag with his sword and crossbow, while Cersai who been silently grazing near some gorse bushes comes galloping up to him.

He swings himself up into the saddle, flicking the reins and begins to gallop down towards the two figures running for their lives at the sametime other Hunter’s on the rocky outcrops above where he had been have spotted him.

An order is given, and a special tipped arrow is fired, whistling in the air until gravity pulls it down to its intended target.

Whether or not it reaches it is another matter.

* * *

It is the sight of a figure on a horse, that makes Anthony and Matthew stop running when they both recognise the person – Hannibal Lecter, Rinaldo Pazzi’s First Prodigy and Hunter – when the man finally comes up to them on his horse.

“ _Head to the Ridge. I’ll distract them. GO!!!”_ Hannibal says to them both, making Matthew go to protest only for Anthony to give him a certain look “ _Don’t argue. Just do as he says.”_ and nodding silently in reply, watches one last time as the man he met a long time distract the Hunting hounds away from them both.

Matthew just hoped it wouldn’t be the last time him and Anthony would see Hannibal Lecter because he had noticed that Hannibal was bleeding heavily even though he placed a makeshift bandage around the wound which he knew could only be a special-tipped arrow that had caused it then indicates to Anthony they should head to the _Ridge_ that separated the _Hinterland_ from the Kingdom of Mason Verger.

* * *

_“Lecter, you have to understand Leader Pazzi of the Hunter’s Guild pays good money for families to survive and live on a good income.”_

_“And when was kidnapping people come into the Rules of the Hunter’s Guild and the Law laid down in this land.”_

Macraw - a man who sadly to say could easily be swayed by a handful of silver coins – as Hannibal, flicks his gaze to the bound figure – hidden in the shadows of the Barn – then back to the man, who seems to sweating heavily and, in a hurry, to get somewhere else.

“Look…. if I let you go with the _package,_ Rinaldo Pazzi will punish my family severely.” Macraw states, while Hannibal knows the man is lying because Macraw didn’t have any family and never had married.

Bringing his sword up, Hannibal flicks his gaze over to the bound figure in the shadows with a blindfold over their eyes. Something in him rises upwards, while before he knows it: one moment Macraw was alive in front of him and now the man’s neck is snapped so perfectly that he hears no sound escape from him.

Looking over at the at the _package_ as Macraw had described the person in the shadows, he starts to feel his heart pound against his rib-cage, knowing that he must leave now. Taking hold of that person in his arms, Hannibal heads out of the Barn to where Cersai is waiting, while it would only be a matter of time before Hunters would arrive to see why Macraw hadn’t brought the _package_ to the _Hunter’s Guild Hall._

After managing to adjust them into the saddle, he swings himself up behind them and placing a hand around their waist to support them, flicks the reins to force Cersai into gallop deciding there was only place where he could take them where they would both be safe. A place where even the Hunters of the _Hunter’s Guild_ feared to tread – **_Wolftrap._**


	16. Returning to the Place Where the Threads of the Past Had Begun that have Lead up to Events that are Happening Now

**_Wolftrap._ **

From where he is standing on a ridge, Hannibal can see the remnant of Wolf-trap Castle below in the valley. It was now a ruin with only the High-tower and the Barn-House intact, while styled with a mixture of Tuscany and Baroque Architecture – then turns to face the _package_ , who is standing near the makeshift fire he had made.

Getting his hunting knife from it leather sheath on his belt, he walks up and goes behind them to cut the ropes binding their wrists at the same-time when he does so that suddenly a sweet scent – achingly familiar as well – of crisp pine; cinnamon and wood-smoke from a gentle crackling fire then going around to be in front of them, brings up his trembling hands to slip the blindfold off.

Revealing sea bluish-green eyes to him. Time stands still, while hands come up to cup both his cheeks and he is pulled down for a gentle kiss, making him immediately wrap his around his…. young pregnant Wolf lover when their kissing becomes bolder. Tongues start to entwine inside and outside both their mouths.

Both breathing heavily through their nostrils as mewls; gasps; pants and moans escape from both then Hannibal pulls back to breathe, seeing Will’s – _his Myilamis_ – face is flushed; lips swollen, and pupils expanded.

“I thought you were dead.” Hannibal says, voice breaking with emotion at finally being reunited with his young pregnant lover and kisses Will again heavily, while resting his hand on Will’s swollen abdomen where their child or children is growing within.

Then an unexpected shift makes them both pull back from their kissing, while he sees the young man is smiling and slipping down onto himself down onto knees, Hannibal lifts the ribbed lace-tunic to expose it to his gaze.

* * *

Will can hear the beating of his heart against his rib-cage, along with the staccato rhythm of their child or children growing within him when Hannibal, bunching up his ribbed black lace-tunic to expose his abdomen. Soon feeling himself tilt his head backwards when lips gently kiss it, followed by his _Mate_ resting his cheek against it.

“Hannibal.” He says, breathlessly feeling tears of happiness; gladness and joy form in his eyes to run down his cheeks, while the older man stands after sliding his ribbed black lace-tunic back down.

“There is something, I need to show you.” Hannibal says to him, turning him to face the sight of Wolf-trap Castle below, while Will soon steps closer to ridge to look at the valley below at the sight of where he been born.

“Welcome home, _Myilamis_.” Hannibal whispers in his ear, while Will feels saddened that such a beautiful place had been destroyed by a mysterious fire – destroying only a certain part of it and leaving behind the Barn-area and the High-tower.

He felt home of sorts, even though he never seen this place for a long time and taking hold of his…. _Mate’s…_ hand to grasp it tightly, while along with Cersai head down the forest trail as up above swallow’s swoop and dive in harmonious dance; a spring becoming a small stream that flows through boulders covered in fine moss; mushrooms and lichen and under a wooden bridge, which they go over.

Earthly, rich smells of soil; wood and flower’s scent fill Will’s nostrils as he finds himself deeply inhaling in what had been…... _his home…._ and comes to stop, when he sees the sight of where his real Mother and Father had lived, passing a statue hidden by a wooden archway of _hedera helix_ and roses of different shades of colour that is of a statue of weeping angel – the stone weathered over time.

And yet it stills possesses the semblance of an age long past.

* * *

The sleeping quarters of the Barn-Area are still intact, while it seems the High-tower has become something of a rookery for a family of owls and their chicks as Hannibal, manages to find a suitable sleeping quarter – the other one’s with collapsed ceilings; foliage of plants and even a tree-roots from a large oak tree outside in the courtyard not suitable for sleeping in.

After changing the old sheets for news ones, while placing a large fur blanket – which must be made from what had once been a Great Bear that had roamed this land – over the bed until satisfied with his job, heads outside the back door to sit on the stone-wall looking at the courtyard.

Once this place would have been thriving with a hive of activity of people going about their daily lives. Now all is still and quiet, with only the animals and birds living in the place now then hears Will distantly saying “ _Hannibal?”_ drawing him out of the haze he is in to turn his face to look at the young man.

Seeing his pregnant lover is standing there in a fresh tunic – crème-white – and finds himself looking upwards into sea bluish green eyes then pulls Will into a breathless kiss, sifting a hand through soft curly locks as they savour each-other’s company.

* * *


	17. An Intimate Moment Shared Between Two

Will feels Hannibal, gently push him down on top of the large fur blanket as he feels a naked body soon press up against his, still covered by the crème-white tunic then a hand cradles the back of his head, while they kiss breathlessly again.

The desire to… _Mate……_ rises within him, while he finds himself needing his _Mate_ to fill him – conjoin with him – then he feels the older man pull away from his lips to look down at him, stroking his cheekbone lightly with his thumb

“Tell me, _Myilamis.”_ Hannibal says huskily, making Will reach over to the travelling bag near the bed to get out the healing oil they had used previously when they had first mated and coating his fingers, slips them downwards between his spread thighs around his _Mate’s_ waist.

Only to still when he already feels a strange slickness at his entrance, meaning his Inner Wolf was indicating to it’s _Strong…Mate_ …. That he was ready to… _Mate…_ with again then licking his lips to wet them, Will reaches for Hannibal’s already throbbing, pulsating jade stalk (cock) feeling the pearls of pre-cum on that have formed making a guttural groan come from the older man above him.

Gently he brings it to his slicked entrance, where immediately hips push forwards into his as his… _. Mate_ …becomes fully sheathed within Will in one single thrust that makes him gasp breathlessly at being intimate, after all this time.

Both start to tremble heavily, because it has been a long time since they had been together with each-other followed by feeling Hannibal, gently and slowly begin to undulate his hips back and forth into his.

Bringing his hands up, Will cradles the back of his Mate’s head with one hand – sifting it through now silvery hair like starlight – and other the older man’s shoulder as every thrust reach deep within him, sending ecstasy blossoming – like flower petals spreading open – through his body.

It is gentle. It is soft.

No words need to be spoken between them; just the feel of muscles rippling with each thrust; sweat forming in small droplets on both their bodies followed by a symphony of breathless gasps; pants and moans filling the silent air with noise of their…. _Lovemaking._

Gently he feels his… _Mate_ …roll them both, making Will look down at maroon eyes to see the love; happiness; joy and gladness radiating from them that they are together, while he softly rides Hannibal lying beneath him.

Hands hold his hips to support him, lifting him up and down as well each-time he makes a downward thrust and the older man responds with an upwards one – both moving in sync with each-other.

The pressure that been building up within him, soon arrives spreading outwards throughout Will as sparks of golden light shoot through his neural system.

Seeming to his mind, freezing everything into stillness around them both, while sunlight fills the room with gentle warmth to shine on the two _Lovers._

* * *

_“Were…conjoined now, Hannibal. We are…mated for life.”_

Those words re-echo and echo in Hannibal’s mind, while he and Will now lay under the fur-skinned blanket physically exhausted from their…. _lovemaking_ …. facing each-other.

His young pregnant lover looks so peaceful like nothing could disturb him of his sleep and slipping his hand over Will, pulls the young man close to him then allows himself to fall asleep, with the knowledge that _Fate_ had smiled kindly on them by bringing Will back to him after all this time.

* * *


	18. Secrets Revealed on What Happened when Both were Separated from Each-other before the War

The days pass slowly by with Hannibal and Will, spending time with each-other as his young pregnant lover’s abdomen swells more with the growth of their unborn child and their new companion – a mongrel retriever puppy, that Will had found in the woodlands surrounding Wolf-trap Castle and adopting it. Calling their newfound family member – Winston.

The puppy – Winston – was surprisingly good enough around horses – especially Hannibal’s mare Cersai – and so he didn’t have to worry any accidents occurring at the sametime he had noticed Will seemed to be worried by something.

Always spending most of his time at night looking at the Night-sky before they went to sleep in the sleeping quarters and it told Hannibal, that his young pregnant lover was still thinking about the _Forest of the North_ – the place where he been raised by Murasaki Kushina, the now deceased great _Wolf Goddess_.

Wanting to return to save it before it fully disappears from the world, like many great other forests Hannibal knew off had already disappeared never to return to their former glory.

Walking over to Will, he takes hold of his young pregnant lover from behind as he sees that tonight fireflies have come out to do their gentle dancing in the air then rests his cheek against Will’s to comfort him, making the young man bring a hand up to cup his cheek lightly.

“If you want to return to the _Forest of the North_ , I’ll get my things ready and we can leave here when you say so.” Hannibal says quietly, making Will turn in his arms to nuzzle against him affectionally – inhaling deeply his scent – as he does the same.

Because of his young pregnant lover’s pregnancy, he can smell a different scent – which is like crisp dew on the grass in the early dawn moments; a warm, gentle fire crackling in the hearth and dash of cinnamon coming from Will.

“Hannibal, you don’t understand. After you disappeared, Mason forced me to lead him into the very _Heart of the Forest_ where….” Will begins to say, only to bury his face into Hannibal’s chest to hide it, only for him to gently tilt his young pregnant lover’s chin up.

“Tell me.” He says quietly, making Will take a deep breath and begins to tell him what happened before the twelve-mouth war had started.

* * *

** 12 MONTHS BEFORE THE WAR  **

_Will still heavily affected by what he had been told the truth about his Heritage by King Mason Verger, who is he is now escorting to the very **Heart of the Forest** stumbles slightly when he is pushed forwards by the vile man._

_They soon reach the **Heart of the Forest,** where only the **Giant Sequoia** still with its leaves has not yet been ravaged…by **Disease.** _

_The bodies of Lord Jakkoto – last of the Ancient Boar Gods and his line – and Murasaki Kushina – the Wolf Goddess, who had adopted him when he been a child – who’s head Mason Verger had severed from her body._

_“Keep moving, little Wolf-Prince.” Mason hisses, indicating to keep walking and passing the bodies to lead the vile man across the boulders to the island._

_He walks up to the **Giant Sequoia** , where he places a hand on the bark of the thousand of years old tree allowing for golden light to spread outwards as a doorway begins to appear._

_A doorway that leads into the **Spirit Realm,** where within this realm dwells the **Ravenstag** and the Spirits of people and animals that have passed on._

* * *

_The **Spirit Realm** is really the **Heart of the Forest,** where Humans are not meant to tread and only the Ravenstag can in the realm along with the Spirits that arrived into the Realm._

_Will can feel when he steps into the **Spirit Realm** all his senses being overwhelmed by the many voices of the **Spirits** , while Mason who has entered with him is holding in his hands one of the Iron Rifle’s in his hand._

_Suddenly the overwhelming voices of the S **pirits** go silent, making Will looks towards something into distance – a shadow has appeared and is starting to walk forwards into the light._

* * *

_The **Ravenstag** watches silently as the young man with Wolf-blood in his vein’s steps into the **Spirit Realm** along with the vile King Mason Verger, while another presence comes up beside him._

_The presence of Lady Cassia-Othelia, the Mother of the young man._

_-_

* * *

_What happened next, Will could only describe as something that he would never forget for the rest of his life. Being reunited with his **Spirit-Mother** who been brought into the Spirit-Realm by the **Ravenstag** and only to watch in horror as Mason Verger had fired a bullet from a rifle severing instantly the life of the **Spirit of the Forest.**_

_Or so he thought. Will had watched then in horror; shock and anguish as the beautiful creature’s head shattered in a mass of bone; blood and black feathers as the body crumpled into itself._

_Out of the chrysalis skin he watched it become the **Wendigo God,** a creature of Ancient Times who ate the flesh of man. Ripping it’s way through it, until finally it had towered above him and the vile King Mason Verger._

_How he got out of the Spirit Realm, he can only remember fragments before they dissolved like ink in the water._

* * *

Hannibal hearing this coming from his pregnant young lover leads Will quietly back to the Barn-Area, where calmly inside he helps the young man to lay down – after he has pulled back the covers back.

“Get some sleep, _Myilamis._ ” He whispers quietly, while Will nods silently up to him and pulling the cover up around his lover – carrying their unborn child or children – bends his head down to lightly kiss the young man’s forehead lightly with his lips.

It is when pulls back, he feels Will bring a hand up to cup his cheek lightly as he brings his own up to keep it there hearing. “ _Why didn’t you tell me, you were assigned to kill me, Hannibal?”_ making him wonder how he should answer his young pregnant lover and gulping down saliva that has built up begins to tell Will everything.

* * *


	19. A Premonition and  Night-time Comfort

It is in the middle of the night when Will wakes up unexpectedly shooting upwards in the bed as his breath comes in laboured gasps.

Gulping heavily, he breathes in and out to calm his breathing feeling Hannibal, who must have sensed he had woken up helps him to lay back down. Rolling to face his… _Mate_ …he snuggles up against Hannibal’s chest, feeling the warmth that radiates from the older man.

“Tell me, _Myilamis_.” Hannibal says quietly to him, while he shakes his head not wanting to tell the Father of their unborn child or children about the vision he had just dreamt about.

He could still hear and remember the baying of the Hunting Hounds; the flickering flames of the burning torches illuminating the tall trees in the inky blackness and the endless shouting coming whoever the group was.

_What did it mean though?_

_Did it mean something was going to happen?_

_Something that would affect and separate the both again._

A hand reaches to tilt his chin upwards, so he looks into Hannibal’s soft maroon eyes and gently lips touch his in a gentle kiss as a hand caresses down his thigh to hitch up around his Mate’s waist.

It soon becomes bolder with Hannibal, rolling them both and rearing up over him as Will mewls heavily in their kissing then pulling back sees in the moonlight filtering through a gap in the curtains a glistening thread of saliva connecting their lips.

The _Inner Wolf_ in him preens at its _Mate’s_ gaze and rolling onto his front, Will gently gets up onto his hands and knees then dipping his spine in the _Mating position,_ looks at Hannibal over his shoulder whispering breathlessly.

“ _I want you. Please, Hannibal? Mate me?”_

Be filled and held until both are physically exhausted and sated from it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for late delay as been busy with college stuff and homework. Plus plotting out more chapters for this fic on paper as well as I'm transferring from what I written onto a word document than onto here. 
> 
> So, back on to sort of regular schedule with updates, but don't worry not abandoning any of my other fics. Please leave comments on what you think if you are a new reader or writer, while also if your writer on this...try and see what you can write. You never know...you might enjoy it as I do writing these stories of mine.


	20. The Peace Before the Storm Hits and The Lord of the Other Lands

The large meadow near Wolf-trap, filled with wildflowers and grass swaying in a gentle breeze it is the most beautiful place Hannibal has seen along with the _Forest of the North._

A place he knew that him and Will would have to return to at the same point. But for now, he is enjoying the time they are sharing together here in Wolf-trap, where the sight of a white wolf running through the tall meadow grass that makes him get up to go and embrace him.

Due to the pregnancy hormones, it seems Will is in a playful mood enticing both Hannibal and Winston – the fast growing-up puppy – to play, while clear laughter comes from a Hunter – who still in documents was considered part of the Hunter’s Guild – allows himself to relax with the Wolf-Prince he had fallen in love with when they first met.

He finds himself knocked playfully down, while he cups Will’s wolf muzzle and rests his forehead against his young pregnant lover’s with a whisper of “ _Your beautiful, my Mano-meile.”_ then gently sifts his hands through soft white fur, while Will nuzzles against him.

Tilting his head backwards, Hannibal allows himself to be scent-marked – something he noticed that Will had been doing a lot lately – and hears Winston yipping at them, making him sigh softly at this.

Bringing one hand up, he ruffles the crown of the mongrel retriever puppy’s head as Will, settles against him resting his muzzle on his chest when he settles to lay down among the tall meadow grass.

Up above swallows are dancing in the blue sky filled with white wispy clouds – spreading outwards – by swooping and diving each-time to catch flying insects and feels Winston, soon curl up in the crook of his arm, while his other hand he sifts through Will’s white fur.

All is calm, peaceful and nothing so far to disturb them as Cersai – his Mare – comes to rest close by to them, keeping an eye on the one’s she considers to be her family.

* * *

If one travels further onwards from the Meadows – where Hannibal and Will, were – on horse, you’ll will start to notice the landscape changes into a harsh, cold environment with tall eerie stone structures lying scattered about the landscape.

Some of the stone structures bear carvings from _Ancient Times,_ depicting _Ancient Tales_ of when the _Ravenstag_ met the first of the _Eigi-einhimmer’s_ (Skin-Changers) arrived into the world.

They were known to change their appearance by shedding their skin as Man and becoming a Beast of whatever, they chose underneath to be. One line was feared due to belief that they could change into a creature said to suck the souls out of it’s _Prey,_ leaving the Prey nothing but a puppet they could control for their own means.

* * *

At the same-time events are happening in the Meadows, deep in a throne-room of a stone-grey castle hewn from the cliff-face in one of the tallest of the eerie stone structures that lay scattered about the moorland a _Little Fox_ is telling her Master information that she has just acquired through certain means.

The _Little Fox_ in speaking is young woman of 30 years of age, with fiery crimson hair and the uncanny ability to be able to get out of any dangerous situation of any dangerous situation using her charm and wit. 

She is telling her Master – Lord Varikas – about the information that a _Hunter_ from the _Hunter’s Guild_ suddenly appeared at the ruins of Wolf-trap Castle and one day she followed them to the Meadows, where she seen the sight of a pure white wolf with sea bluish-green eyes being embraced by the _Hunter._

And keeping well-hidden had watched the wolf turn back into a young man with the same colour of eyes.

“Leave me.” Lord Varikas soon speaks, making her calmly get from her kneeling position; bow her head low and silently leave with her red-hair glinting in the flame-light of the torches on the grey-stone walls.

* * *

After she has left – his _Little Fox_ – Lord Varikas sits back in the stone-carved covered in furs of animals he has hunted over time, complementing the information she has given him.

It was interesting, very interesting indeed that the Bastard Heir to the Wolf-trap Legacy – because he knew that Heir was the son of simple farm Labourer Billy Ranter nee Graham, who had married in secret unknown to Lord Orilivana of Wolftrap to Lady Cassia-Othelia – had returned after all this these years to the birthplace they had been born.

It was the _Hunter_ he was also interested in because he knew who they were and where they came from. How they became unknown to all _Il Mostro of Firenze._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other lands refers to Lord Varikas lands and his Castle Farkas ( Wolf). 
> 
> And next chapter in this adventure will involve a new character and some interesting dynamics. As Hannibal said Memeralis. Spoil the Suprise....if I give away spoilers.


	21. The Sign That a Kingdom is Coming Falling Down

** Location - Small Village Settlement near Castle Farkas - Approaching Mid-morning  **

Lord Varikas, wearing a cloth wrapped around the lower part of his face stares at the ruined village in front of him, while the air is filled with the smell of rotting flesh of burnt bodies as his men set about burning the bodies of people caught by the black spores coming from the inky-blue starlight flowers that have started to grow on the half-destroyed huts and Great Hall in the far distance on the hill-raise.

The forest that had surrounded the village has been decimated. There was no mistaking what had caused the destruction and death of the people, who lived in this peaceful village because news had reached his lands that.....the _Ravenstag_ of the _Forest of the North_ had become what all Humans feared - _Death._

_"LORD VARIKAS!!!"_

A shout.

Lifting his head, he sees it is _Second-in Command_ of his _Private Guards_ \- Salero Andronie, Spanish by birth and brought over to this land by the Slave Ships - and commands the young man to speak, bristling when he is told that " _Rinaldo Pazzi of the Hunter's Guild is here. He wishes to speak to you."_ and displeased by the way the young man is keeping his head lowered.

“Next time, look in my eye when you say that, Commander Salero Andronie.” Lord Varikas hisses, grabbing the young man’s chin and forcing Salero Andronie to look into harsh, cold and unforgiving eyes.

“ _Hai,_ my Lord.” The young man responds with a broken voice, even though muffled slightly by the cloth mask to protect him from the spores floating about in the air.

Lord Varikas, seems satisfied with this and leaves the young man to stand there among the ruined village, while Salero Andronie wills his heart to stop thudding against his rib-cage like it was threatening to escape.

He worried that whatever was destroying the villages in Lord Varikas’ Kingdom meant that a _Demon_ of some kind or otherworldly was searching for something.

Wondering if it means it had anything to do with the rumours in the _Underground Caverns_ in _Farkas_ Mountains that the _Bastard_ still-an heir of _Wolf-trap_ had returned to the place.

Did Bill Ranter nee Graham – lover and Husband of the presumed dead Lady Cassia-Othelia – know his son was still alive, after all this time?

Coming out his thoughts, Andronie turns his head to where Lord Varikas is talking to the _Leader of the Hunter’s Guild_ – Rinaldo Pazzi – and is passing one of the bamboo huts when suddenly hands shoot out of the darkness to pull him within the interior, before he can confront whoever they are.

* * *


	22. "The Consequences that put Events into Motion" - PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lands refer to Lord Varikas' lands.

Gentle birdsong fills the courtyard area, along the rhythmic tapping of a woodpecker hollowing out a hole in a tree in the forest and the snuffling sounds of the two puppies – Winston and Buster.

Close to the stone-well – where water is pulled up in a bucket attached to a rope-pulley system and poured into long wooden trough – Will, calmly washes the bed-sheets because his Wolf-instincts are telling him to get rid of any traces of both his and Hannibal’s scent.

He knew it was because of the Premonition that he had dreamt about and worried that him and Hannibal would be separated again. Will didn’t want that to happen, not while he was bearing their unborn child or children.

A sharp contracting pain going through his abdomen suddenly makes him cry out and trembling heavily, he places a hand to it hoping that the sharp, stabbing pain almost to his mind will go away as he feels arms wrap around him from behind.

His body stiffens slightly, only to relax when he recognises it is his Mate’s touch and turning his face to nuzzle against Hannibal as whimpers come from, while he scent-marks the older man heavily when more pain happens. 

" _Myilamis...._ tell me are you in pain? Do you need something to ease it?” Hannibal asks with concern in his voice at the sametime another ripple of pain goes through Will, making him hunch into himself when suddenly something like water gushes down the inside of his thighs.

* * *

Hannibal still slightly shocked at his young Lover actions understands the reason why Will had done so, while managing to keep up with the young man on Cersai – his Mare – to wherever the young man was heading to.

The puppies – Winston and Buster – follow close in their own pace, along with above sunlight filtering through the gaps in the canopies of the tall evergreens of oaky sycamores, birch and beech along with fir trees that tower above them. In certain areas, there are scattered about patches of bluebells – white and sea blue – growing underneath trees or hollows of ones.

Here the woodland is alive with life and energy, reminding Hannibal of the Forest of the North in some way slowing Cersai down to a slow trot and sees Will is leading him to a clearing – which reveals a waterfall tumbling into a circular pool surrounded by half-broken pillars covered in moss and small flowers.

Above his head is a half-broken archway, covered in a mixture of emerald and orange-yellow fiery ivy with Clematis interwoven in it – the purple flowers blooming with magnificent and splendour among the stone ruins.

Close to the circular pool, covered by overgrowing foliage is a faded mosaic representing scenes of mythical and Ancient Beasts dancing, laughing and drinking with Humans as others play musical instruments – flutes, pan-pipes, hammer dulcimer and many other folk music instruments.

Bringing Cersai to halt, Hannibal swings himself out of the saddle spotting Will has chosen a spot to lay down on a bed of moss close to the circular pool and he calmly walks over to sit down beside his young…... _Lover_.

Placing his hand on Will’s abdomen, he begins to speak soothing words to help the young man in his Wolf form begins to give birth to their unborn child or children with every keening wail he hears making his chest ache with sympathy and understanding having witnessed situations like this during his travels when he seen women giving birth in horrendous conditions because of being poor and trying to survive in the lands near King Mason Verger’s kingdom.

* * *

_“It’s alright, Myilamis……your nearly there…”_

Will can hear Hannibal soothing him with a calming voice making him relax when he feels their child shifting further down the birthing canal – each push making him keen heavily – until finally the wailing of new-born Wolf-cub fills the clearing.

Maternal instincts kicking in, he picks up their child gently in his jaws to lay close to him so he can clean the little one of the umbilical sack that covers the small she-wolf, seeing her fur is golden-brown with white fern-like patterns spreading down her back from the crown of her head.

Hearing start to mewl for food as his Mate’s warm hands reach for her to place close to his teats on his belly where soon a warm, moist little mouth attaches to one of the teats to suckle the milk that has formed.

* * *

Comforted by the sight of their little she-wolf taking her first feed, Hannibal softly smiles at his young Wolf-lover who just given birth to their beautiful child leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Will’s muzzle feeling tears moisten his eyes when he says the words.

_“I’m so proud of you, Mano-Miele….”_

He never thought of having a child to nurture and care for ever since Mischa’s death and yet, now here with Will - his young Lover with Wolf-blood flowing in his veins - watching their newborn she-wolf cub continue to feed, he feels proud, happy and delighted he can start a family of his own. 

With someone who also loves him. 

* * *

Watching close from the shadow of the trees, Lord Varikas sees how the Hunter - Hannibal Lecter of the _Dvaras Line_ \- that Rinaldo Pazzi of the _Hunter's Guild_ had described, embraces a pure white wolf with sea bluish-green eyes.

Definitely the one his _Little Fox_ had described seeing in the Meadows close to Wolf-trap and it would also be interesting to see whether his theory about the white wolf was who he thought it was and if it was them, it would be worth breaking Hannibal Lecter by killing the very source of his love right in front of his eyes. 

The man helpless to do anything while it happens. 

* * *

_"Ring-a-ring o' roses  
A pocket full of posies  
We all fall down  
'Round and 'round in circle  
Waiting for an echo  
Kiss the ground  
_

_Ring-a-ring o' roses  
A pocket full of posies  
We all fall down  
'Round and 'round in circle  
Waiting for an echo  
Kiss the ground" _

Three children in small farmyard are singing clearly, dancing in circle with such innocence that they do not notice in the far distance a mass of black shadow is filling the sky - flock of thousands of crows and ravens all heralding some kind of warning - as the children still oblivious to it, continue to play, sing and dance.

Until finally, one of the three children notice above something is blocking the sunlight making them look upwards to the blacked-out sky, just as something wet and warm lands on their hand making them pull it down to look at their hand.

Frowning they pull their hand down, immediately starting to tremble when they recognise the wet, warm substance as blood followed by a muffled thump in front of them. 

More soon follow, revealing the thousand of birds that had been flying in sky starting to fall to the ground - their bodies splattering apart when they hit objects lying around the farm-yard.

Spreading the message, that _Death_ had finally arrived to claim back what had been stolen from it. 

* * *

Salero Andronie, manages to keep the cry of pain of being slammed slammed up against the bamboo hut wall heavily by the old grizzles and harsh looking Bill Ranter nee Graham - a tough man, who had worked hard in the lands of Wolf-trap Castle grounds - and goes to say something, when an earth-shattering bellow - neither human or animal, but more otherworldly - fills the air. 

Looking at each-other, both of them rush out of the Bamboo Hut startling Andronie's men - who had wondered where their Commander had been - and like the group of men behind them, see the sight towering over the distant mountains in the far distance.

_"That's ......impossible......that thing....ins't meant to exist..."_

_"Death is here......Death is here. It's here......because of that padlocked that strange man gave to Lord Varikas..."_

Andronie turns to gibbering man, kneeling on the ground as they dig their nails into their cheeks drawing beads of crimson and going over to the man he grabs hold of them by their arms. 

"Soldier....Look at me. I said look at me..." He commands, forcing the gibbering man to do so at sametime rage boil within at the fact that Lord Varikas had accepted something in a padlocked box that had been brought to to the lands and so, causing a creature of everlasting hunger to be not be sated until whatever had been stolen from it was returned. 

"What padlocked box!!!?? What stranger!!! How do I not know of this!!!??" He starts asking the soldier, who soon reveals everything: How the stranger from the lands past the Meadows where the invisible border between the lands of Lord Varikas separated the lands from the land of King Mason Verger and the forbidden Northern Land, home to supposedly _Ancient Beasts_ from _Ancient_ _Times_ , the _Prince of Wolves_ and last, but rarer......

_The Ravenstag, Protector of that Forest._

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full version of the song the children sing:
> 
> Premier appel originel  
> Premier baiser, purement maternel  
> Première foulée, effort enragé  
> Première ivresse, rêve de déesse  
> Ring-a-ring o' roses  
> A pocket full of posies  
> We all fall down  
> 'Round and 'round in circle  
> Waiting for an echo  
> Kiss the ground  
> Ring-a-ring o' roses  
> A pocket full of posies  
> We all fall down  
> 'Round and 'round in circle  
> Waiting for an echo  
> Kiss the ground  
> Premier amour, je jure solennel  
> Premiers ébats, va au septième ciel  
> Premier chagrin, premier coup de poing  
> Première affaire, premier salaire  
> Ring-a-ring o' roses  
> A pocket full of posies  
> We all fall down  
> 'Round and 'round in circle  
> Waiting for an echo  
> Kiss the ground  
> Ring-a-ring o' roses  
> A pocket full of posies  
> We all fall down  
> 'Round and 'round in circle  
> Waiting for an echo  
> Kiss the ground  
> Premier enfant,…


	23. "The Consequences that put Events into Motion" - PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for short chapter at the moment as one is having to multi-task with doing also Horticulture work for one's college course and getting them done by the deadline the Lecturers asked.

_So, your saying to me that because of King Verger this all happening because of a padlocked box that he gave Lord Varikas. I don't see how it explains the.....creature....in the far distance."_

Andronie snarls, still not convinced that the soldier wasn't telling him everything.

“ _Please you have to understand, Commander Andronie…what I tell you is the Truth and I can prove it_." the soldier tells him, producing from his pouch a key that Salero Andronie knew gave access to Lord Varikas' Treasure Room - where not even he knew what the man had placed within it.

* * *

“ _Salero, just think about this for a moment. This could be trap for anyone, who dares enter Lord Varikas’ Treasure Room.”_

_“You think I don’t know that Billy Ranter nee Graham. If it is a trap, then at least I will die knowing it is one.”_

Salero Andronie whispers back to Billy Ranter, keeping his voice low so only the other man can hear him when they pass by Lord and Ladies’ Servants, scullery maids heading to clean rooms in the Castle and guards posted in alcoves until finally reaching the corridor that no-one – except for Lord Varikas – ever went down.

Two guards stand guard at the large arched oak-door holding long staffs that could deal quite a lot of damage if him and Ranter weren’t careful when confronting them. Composing himself, he goes to step out the alcove when suddenly a hand grabs him around the throat from behind – tightening so much his vision begins to fade in and out of focus – and sharp pain stabbing into his side, twisting deeper.

The excruciating pain of it, making a soundless whimper came from – mouth gaping open and close – at the sametime lips brush against his ear, breath hot against his cheek.

_“Oh…. dear…Salero…if only you have stayed blind and this wouldn’t have happened. I’m so very disappointed because…. you had such great potential. Now you won’t.”_

Lord Varikas hisses in his ear, followed by twisting the stiletto – Salero feels within him – deeper, allowing blood to spread through his tunic he wears, with droplets beginning to plip onto stone, cold floor.

Vision fading in and out fast, he watches out the corner of his eyes as Billy Ranter is slammed down onto the stone, cold floor of the corridor with the other man’s hands soon tied behind his back followed by being hauled away.

“ _Now seeing as how curious you are in seeing what King Mason Verger gave me, I shall show you, former Commander Salero Andronie.”_ Lord Varikas, releasing his throat and allowing for Salero Andronie to inhale fresh air into lungs, before he is dragged towards the high arched oak door.

The door soon swings open – when it is unlocked by Lord Varikas – revealing placed on a pedestal a padlocked cast-iron box which suddenly judders heavily as though whatever had been placed within it was alive.

Salero has no time to react, only to harshly cry out in anguish when the stiletto stabbed into his side is pulled out the wound and he is shoved hard by Lord Varikas into the darkened room sending him sprawling onto the stone floor of the Treasure Room.

Smearing the spot, he has landed upon with crimson petals, followed by weakly turning his face to look back at the man – the man who had saved him from Slavers – and only sees in place an almost stone-facade of the Lord he had knew. 

No emotion shows anymore, not even a hint of remorse at what he has just done and managing to get up he lunges towards the door only to whirled around to be held close against the chest of the other man, who places his lips against his ear.

_“Don’t struggle…don’t fight….me…. Salero. I wished…it wasn’t happening like this, but it must…it must.”_

Trembling, he slips his hand upwards to cradle the back of Lord Varikas head followed by tears blinding his vision as Salero turns to look up into the other man’s face revealing his hidden emotion and secret – the fact he loved Lord Varikas.

_“At what cost? It will destroy the lands you own and every other one around. It will not rest until it has what it needs returned.”_

_“Salero….”_

_“Please……just…...for sake the lands you own, the people who live in them and……...I…. who……love you.."_

He manages to say, before black ochre antlers to suddenly pierce through his chest causing blood to splatter upwards staining the walls, Lord Varikas and the cold, stone floor with crimson petals at the sametime blood gushes out of his mouth to run down the sides of it.

Salero Andronie finds himself weakly reaching out with one hand to touch the cheek of other man, before he is immediately flung out of the arched window causing the glass to shatter into million glittering pieces.

The last thing he sees before he hits the moat’s waters, sending water splashing upwards is the sight of Lord Varikas leaning against the shattered window as ominous figure stalks towards the other man bringing up a clawed hand to strike downwards.

Then nothing, but the eerie blackness of the water surrounding him following next. 

* * *


End file.
